


Damage Done

by texasbelle91



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Beth Dixon - Freeform, Beth is a Dixon, Brick Day, Brick freeform, Child Abuse, Drug Use, F/M, Mentions of Child Molestation, Mentions of Rape, Molestation, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent/Child Incest, Physical Abuse, Protective Daryl, Protective Merle, Rape, Sexual Violence, Triggers, child rape, possible triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2600198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texasbelle91/pseuds/texasbelle91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WARNING: THIS IS NOT A BETHYL OR METH FIC. IT WILL EVENTUALLY BE BRICK.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is the first chapter of a new Brick fic. As I have mentioned in the summary, this is NOT Bethyl or Meth. It will eventually lead to Brick. This story is very different. Beth is not a Greene, she's a Dixon.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE WALKING DEAD OR IT'S CHARACTERS.

________________

Damage Done  
Chapter 1

_________________

Beth-  
I groaned and rubbed my eyes, not really wanting to open them but I did. Upon doing so, I was met with the tacky, worn out floral pattern of a couch, one I had never seen before. I sat up and rubbed my eyes again then looked around.

"Merle?" I half whispered.

I stood up and listened for him. "Merle," I called out a little louder, "where are you?"

Again, no answer so I walked towards the small hallway. I stopped in front of one of the doors.

"Merle?" I called out again.

"He's busy," an unfamiliar woman's voice replied followed by several moans and "Fuck's". I cringed and ran back into the livin' room and took out my cell phone.

It rang once, then twice. 

"Daryl, can you come get me?" I asked before he could even say hello.

"Yeah. Where ya at, Bethie?"

I shrugged and looked around.

"I'm not sure," I whispered more to myself than him.

"Fuck," he muttered. "Where tha hell's Merle at?"

"He's in the bedroom with some whore."

"'Kay. Go outside an' see if ya can see somethin' that'll help ya tell me where ya at," he sighed and mumbled somethin'. "But stay on tha phone!"

I kept the phone held up to my ear as I walked outside and looked around.

Shit!

"Daryl, we're close to that new strip club, The Carousel. I can see the sign from here."

"Aight. Jus' wait there. I'll call ya back when I'm close."

"'Kay." I hung up the phone and sat down on the sidewalk. I thought about goin' back inside to let Merle know I was leavin' but I know he was "occupied" at the moment and wouldn't care.

Six hours later, I was sittin' in my room studying when I heard the front door open and slam shut then Merle yellin' at Daryl.

I eased my bedroom door open and tiptoed down the hall to where there was a blanket hanging in the doorway between the hall and the kitchen and pulled it back just enough I could see both of my brothers in the livin' room.

"She's a kid, Merle! Ya cain't keep takin' 'er ta fuckin' bars jus' 'cause ya wanna get high an' a piece of ass!"

Merle snorted. "Didn't see you tryin' ta take care of 'er. You was off in the woods so don't fuckin' tell me I shouldn'ta took 'er with me."

"She missed school today 'cause of you!"

"Awe hell. She don't need school. She's too God damn smart anyway. 'Sides, ain't neither one of us finished school."

"That's tha fuckin' point, Merle. If ya wasn't high all tha time ya wouldn't want 'er ta be like either one of us."

Daryl shook his head and stared at Merle. "I know yer there, Beth. Ya can c'mon out," he said.

When I stepped out from behind the blanket I just stood there and waited until one of them said somethin'.

Daryl turned to face me. "Ya shouldn'ta gone with 'im. I told ya I wasn't gon' be gone long."

"I don't like bein' here by myself," I told him.

Merle slapped him on the back. "See, lil' sister 'ere didn't mind comin' with me. She was fine."

After that, Merle went to his room to sleep off the night before and Daryl went out back to clean the deer he had killed. And me, I went to my room and sat in the corner cryin'. I never let my brothers see me cry. After all, Dixon's don't cry.

_____________

"Where's Merle?" I asked as I climbed into Daryl's truck.

"Don't know," he mumbled.

I shook my head and buckled up and looked out of the window. Neither of us had seen him since he and Daryl got into an argument about him carrying me with him. It wasn't unusual for him to disappear for a few days and though I shouldn't worry 'cause Merle Dixon is more than capable of taking care of himself, I am worried. It's been over a week and anytime one of my brothers are gone for more than a couple of days, I worry. That's another one of my unfortunate qualities that makes me less of a Dixon than them.

"Hey, quit worryin'," Daryl said.

I turned to look at him and shrugged.

"Anyone ask questions?" He asked and motioned towards the scar on my right cheek.

I shook my head. "They don't asked questions anymore. They just stare," I whispered.

Daryl didn't say anythin' else until we were pullin' into the driveway but it wasn't directed at me.

"Shit," he grumbled, "stay in 'ere."

Before I could protest, he was already out of the truck and opening the front door. Then I could hear both of them yellin'. 

Merle came out first carryin' a couple duffle bags and threw them into the bed of the truck.

"Go on inside, Bethie. Get some of yer shit an' load it up," he told me.

"W..why?"

"'Cause we leavin'." He turned around and went to mess with his motorcycle. 

Inside, I found Daryl throwin' some of his stuff into trash bags.

"What did Merle do this time?" I finally asked.

"Nothin'. We jus' gotta leave. Go get yer stuff an' don't forget yer meds."

I went into my room and threw anythin' I thought I'd need into a duffle bag and then a couple blankets into a trash bag. 

"C'mon. Get yer ass movin'," Merle called out to me as I was grabbing some things out of the bathroom.

_______________

"Fuck!" Merle growled and hit the steering wheel, makin' me jump. 

I looked down and focused my eyes on my hands in my lap while Merle and Daryl got out of the truck.

I slid over to the door and got out of the truck. It was dark but I could see the glow of the lights from Atlanta ahead of us. 

Daryl was standin' at the front of the truck lookin' over a map but I couldn't see Merle.

"What ya doin'?" I asked, leanin' over the map.

"Tryin' ta find us a place ta go," he mumbled.

"Oh. Where'd Merle go?"

Daryl looked up at me. "Ta put some shit up 'is nose is my guess."

I turned away from to see if I could find Merle but he stopped me.

"Hey," he grabbed my arm, "ya feelin' alright? Ya got yer meds? Ya need 'em?"

I shrugged. "I'm fine, Bubba."

He nodded but didn't let go of my arm. Instead, he stepped closer to me and we both looked up as helicopters flew over us.

"Get in tha truck an' lock tha doors. I'ma try ta find Merle."

Thirty minutes later, neither of my brothers had returned and I could see that everyone was in a panic. I crawled down into the floor with my back against the passenger door and hugged my knees to my chest.

"Breathe," I whispered to myself and squeezed my eyes shut.

People were screamin' and it sounded like fireworks goin' off but I didn't dare open my eyes or move until somethin' smashed into the driver side of the truck.

I screamed louder than I ever have and cried as I watched the thing outside claw at the window, then there were more.

More tears filled my eyes as I pulled my jacket off the seat and covered my head with it. I didn't want to see anythin'. 

"Beth!" Merle yelled out. I pulled my jacket off and eased up into the seat. There was blood splattered all over the windows. Then out of nowhere one of those things slammed against the door right before it opened and Merle slid in behind the wheel.  
"Ya alright, baby girl?"

I nodded but otherwise I didn't move until I felt myself bein' pulled up off the floor.

"Tha fucks wrong with 'er?" Daryl's voice was low but harsh.

"Don't know. She jus' kinda got that look," Merle said and leaned forward to look into my eyes as he gripped my chin.

I blinked and felt a tear roll down my cheek but I couldn't move. It was like I had no control over my body, I was just frozen.

"Here," Daryl said and Merle moved out of his way. 

I felt him pressing somethin' against my lips then Merle took hold of my chin again and tried to hold my mouth open.

"C'mon, Junebug. Ya gotta take this," Daryl whispered, shoving the pill into my mouth and pressed a bottle of water against my lips and poured some in.

"Swallow tha damn pill 'fore ya choke," I heard Merle say though he was no linger beside me.  
""""  
I woke up to the sound of screams but they weren't the same as I had been hearing. No, these were the screams of children and they seemed to be happy. 

Sittin' up, I didn't immediately know where I was but lookin' around I saw I was in a tent. 

I spent a food fifteen minutes tryin' to gather my thoughts. Everythin' felt like a dream and my head hurt. It got worse when I crawled out of the tent and was blinded by the sun.

I stumbled a bit as I stood up and was steadied by someone. I flinched away and fell down.

"Hey, don't fuckin' touch her. Get tha fuck away from 'er!" Merle shouted.

The man that had tried to help me held up his hands.

"I....I was just trying to...to help her," the man stumbled over his words.

Merle grabbed him by the front of his shirt. "Stay tha fuck away from 'er, ol' man."

"Hey, hey!" Another man came runnin' over and tried to pull Merle away from the older man. "Stop this. Let him go, Dixon!"

Merle snorted and chuckled but let the older man go before he knelt down next to me.

"Ya alright, Junebug?" He whispered.

I nodded as he helped me up and back into the tent.

"Where are we?" I asked quietly.

"Up in tha mountains, near a quarry," he said while rummaging through a bag.

"How long have we been here? Where's Daryl?"

"Uh," he shrugged, "couple days. Three at tha most. An' Daryl's out huntin'."

"Three days?"

"Yeah. Had ta give ya some of yer meds. Ya kinda....ya kinda went back ta how ya was 'fore, when you was with him."

"Oh."

Merle moved to sit beside me and put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me to him. "C'mon, lil' sister. We ain't gon' let nothin' happen to ya ever again. Someone lays a hand on ya fer any reason, I'ma kill 'em. Ya hear?"

"Yeah," I nodded and laid my head on his shoulder. "What's goin' on out there, Merle?"

He tightened his grip on my shoulders and rested his chin on the top of my head. 

"Tha dead are walkin' 'round an' killin' people."

I rolled my eyes, though he couldn't are it, and moved away from him. "Merle, can you please quit gettin' high?"

"I ain't fuckin' high! Ya don't believe me then get yer ass out there an' for yerself!" He rubbed his hand over his face, "Awe hell. Jus' grab ya some clothes an' you can go down ta tha quarry ta wash off."

I didn't say anythin', just reached for my bag and pulled out a change of clothes and soap then followed Merle down to the water.

"Stay 'ere an' wash off. I'm gon' go look fer Darylina. Be back in a little while."

He walked off before I could protest. I really didn't wat to be left alone, though I wasn't really alone, I could see some women washing clothes nearby so I went in the opposite direction.

Later that night, after Merle and Daryl returned, I sat by the fire between them and ate some of the rabbit Daryl had brought back. I could feel everyone's eyes on us. I'm sure Daryl noticed too but he kept his head down.

"Tha fuck y'all starin' at?!" Merle barked. "Cain't y'all mind yer own damn business? !"

"Merle, stop it," I whispered.

"Awe, c'mon now Bethie. They need ta keep their noses out of our asses," he chuckled 

I groaned and nudged Daryl's arm with mine and whispered, "Can you throw his stuff away?" 

Daryl looked up and shook his head as Merle stood and walked off towards the woods.

"Naw, jus' don't pay 'im no mind," he picked up his knife and crossbow, "I'ma go wash up. Ya gon' be alright out 'ere 'til Merle gets back?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

Once Daryl was out of sight, one of the women moved to sit next to me.

"Hi sweetie. I'm Lori," she said and held out her hand.

I looked down at her hand then back up at her. After a few seconds she got the message and started introducing me to everyone.

When she got to Dale, the man who had tried to help me earlier today, he started apologizing. Then Shane, the man who had intervened, stood and knelt down in front of me.

"Hey. Those two haven't told us anything about you. Can you tell us your name, your full name?"

I looked down and picked at the hem of my shirt. "June Elizabeth Dixon but everyone just calls me Beth."

"Okay. So how old are you, Beth?"

"Sixteen."

He reached out and put his hand on my shoulder. "Are you alright? With them, I mean?"

I stood up, "I'm fine with them. They're my brothers."

We all heard some rustling in the trees, I took that as my chance to hide in our tent. Not even five minutes later, Merle unzipped the opening and crawled in.

"Where's Darylina," he slurred.

"He went to wash off," I said, settling into my sleeping bag and drifted off to sleep.

Sometime during the night I was woken up to the sounds of Merle dropping his pill bottles and cussin'. I laid there with my eyes closed and listened.

"We ain't never gon' be able ta do shit with you always high," Daryl grumbled. 

"Shut tha hell up, Darylina. We gon' get this done an' be long gone 'fore any of 'em know what's hit 'em."

"Aight but what are we gon' do 'bout Beth?"

"What we always do, baby brother. We gon' protect 'er an' kill anyone or anythin' thay tries ta hurt 'er but she don't need ta know shit 'bout what we're doin', ya understand?"

I didn't know what they were talkin' about but if it was somethin' Merle planned, I knew it was going to be good so for the next few days I watched them carefully and stayed close to them at all times.

_______________

I laid in the tent curled up in my sleeping bag and listened to everyone talkin' and laughing outside. 

When I finally forced myself to get up I changed clothes and joined the others outside but I sat as far away from them as I could.

I opened my journal and put another mark in it. It's been six weeks since I woke up in the tent and everyday it's the same damn thing. Not that my life was exciting before but at least then I had my escapes, I had music that I could lose myself in but not now. There's just the same routine; the same fake, friendly smiles; the same stares. I closed my yes and tried to relax.

"Hey," Merle kicked at my boot, " Darylina's gone huntin' an' I'm goin' on a run with those shitheads. Ya need anythin'?"

"No."

"Ya gon' be alright by yerself?"

"Yep."

Merle groaned. "If any of them fuckers mess with ya, use yer knife. I'll take care of the rest of 'em when I get back.

"Okay," I stood up and hugged him, "I love ya, Bubba."

"Yeah. You too, Junebug."

Then he was gone.

_________________

A/N: Alright y'all. That was the first chapter. Please review and let me know if y'all think this is worth continuing or not.

And thank y'all for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any spelling mistakes in this chapter or the previous one. I typed both on my phone and unfortunately I haven't caught all of my mistakes.

Damage Done  
Chapter 2  
_______________  
Beth-  
After Merle and the others left, I walked down to the water with my journal and sat there writing in it for a good while. 

"Hey, Beth!"

I turned around to see a couple of the women from camp coming towards me with baskets of clothes. I stood up to go back to camp and looked down when one of them stepped in front of me.

"You don't have to go," Amy said. 

I shook my head but I didn't bother to look up. Thankfully, she didn't say anything else and just continued on down to the water.

On my way back to camp, I was quiet and careful, just as Daryl had taught me. I didn't want any if them stopping me again or tryin' to talk to me.

I was focused on gettin' to the tent when I heard my name. I stopped and turned around, walking towards the RV.

"Something's not right, Shane. She doesn't talk to anyone but them and you see how she jumps whenever someone talks to her. I'm not buying their story."

"Lori's right. Those first days, when she was unconscious, they guarded her. And that day she crawled out of the tent, when I tried to help her up, she flinched away from me like I was going to hurt her and Merle overreacted to the situation."

"I know," Shane said, "I've been watchin' them, too. But I can't do anything unless they give me a reason to. If Beth comes to me and tells me they did something to her, then I'll be able to help her but until then, it's not my place."

I had heard enough so I walked back towards the tent and laid down. I wasn't tired but I didn't want to be around anyone.

I must have been in the tent for longer than I thought because soon it was gettin' dark and the sound of the fire crackling made me curl in on myself. Everyone's voices grew louder as they sat around the fire talkin' and the kids played.

Those were sounds I would never get used to.

I fought back tears when I realized I was alone. I don't like bein' alone but neither one of my brothers are here. Hopefully they'll both be back soon.  
___________

The next day, I tried to stay in the tent, only leavin' when I knew no one was around. As long as I was in the tent, they wouldn't bother me. I was safe in there.

I could see them all through one of the holes but that did little to comfort me. 

"Beth? Are you in there?" Lori's voice came from outside the tent but I really didn't want to answer even though she knew I was.

She unzipped the tent, "Beth? Are you hungry?"

I shook my head no but my stomach growled at the mention of food.

She smiled. "You can come get you somethin'. We won't bother you."

When I didn't move she stood up. "Come out whenever you're ready."

I waited until she had sat down and started talkin' to Shane while she worked on cutting her son's hair.

She smiled at me again when Shane looked towards me and pointed to the table where there was a plate of food waitin'. It wasn't much but I was hungry. 

"You're supposed to use a fork, not your hands," one of the little girls said. 

I looked up to see everyone had completely stopped what they were doin' and were now watchin' me as I ate. 

"Sophia, don't be rude. I'm sorry," her mother said and smiled apologetically.

"Don't apologize to her for nothin'. If she wants to eat like an animal, she'll have to deal with bein' treated like one," her husband said from nearby as I sat my plate down and eased towards my tent.

Out of nowhere there was a wailing sound, like a car alarm. Everyone panicked as it got closer and as a red car pulled up followed by a van, I disappeared inside the tent.

After some of the shouting died down, I crawled over and unzipped the tent enough I could see everythin' that was goin' on.

Lori and her son both ran towards a man I had never seen before. 

Merle wasn't with them.

I didn't sleep at all that night. I just piled all of our blankets on top of my sleepin' bag and curled up underneath them and cried. I was alone.

They left me. I know they did.  
_________

"Merle! Merle! Get yer ugly ass out here! Got us some squirrel," I heard Daryl shouting first thing the next mornin'. "Beth! Where y'all at?!"

I peeked out of the tent to see Daryl walkin' into camp.

"Daryl, slow up a bit. I need to talk to you," Shane called out and I crawled out of the tent.

Daryl turned around to face Shane. "'Bout what?"

"'Bout Merle."

"There's a uh....there was a problem in Atlanta."

Daryl looked over at me then back to Shane. "He dead?"

"Not sure."

"He either is or he ain't!" Daryl growled.

Lori's husband stepped forward. "There's no easy way to say this so I'll just say it..."

"Who are you?" Daryl asked.

"Rick Grimes."

"Rick Grimes? You got somethin' you wanna tell me?"

"Your brother was a danger to us all. So I handcuffed him to the roof, hooked to a piece of metal. He's still there."

"Hold on," Daryl turned away and started pacing, "let me process this. You're sayin' you handcuffed my brother to a roof and you left him there!"

"Yeah."

Daryl threw the squirrels at Rick and lunged at him. Shane knocked him to the ground before he could get to Rick but he drew his knife and ran at him again. This time Shane wrapped his arms around Daryl's neck in a choke hold.

"Let go of him!" I shouted.

Daryl squirmed and tried to get away. "Choke holds illegal."

"I would like to have a calm discussion on this topic. You think we can manage that?" Rick paused, waiting for Daryl to answer once he was out of Shane's grip, "You think we can manage that? What I did was not on a whim. Your brother does not work or play well with others."

"Y..you....you left M..Merle?" I stuttered. 

Rick turned to me. "Yes ma'am. As I was explaining to Daryl, he was going to get us all killed."

"So...so you just left him?"

"We had no choice."

"No choice?!" I yelled and moved towards him. "You had a choice! You didn't have to leave him, you bastard!"

"You didn't have to leave him," I cried. 

Without realizing it, I had fallen to my knees and was shakin'. There was a weight on my chest and my head was spinning.

"Fuck," Daryl mumbled and ran towards me. "C'mon Junebug. Jus' breathe," he whispered. 

When I didn't move, he picked me up and carried me to the tent.

He sat me down and started wiping my face with a wet rag.

"Breathe," he whispered again.   
I don't know how long it took me to catch my breath but when I did, Daryl was sittin' there starin' at me.

"I'm gon' get 'im," he said. "I don't want ya leavin' this tent fer nothin'. Ya stay in here 'til I get back."

I nodded but didn't say anythin' and moved to lay down under the blankets.   
__________

"Ya stupid, useless bitch!" He pushed me down and kicked me. "Ya cain't do nothin' right!"

I heard him undoin' his belt and squeezed my eyes shut.  
_________

"Beth?"

"Beth, wake up. Come on, sweetie."

"Get away from me!" I screamed but kept my eyes closed. I didn't want to see who was there. "Leave me alone!"

"We can't do that," Shane's voice cut through my panic and I opened my eyes to see him and Lori. I quickly sat up and scooted away from them.

"Hey, everything will be okay," Lori said. "You're safe. No one is going to hurt you."

"I'm fine," I told myself out loud.

"You're not fine, Beth. This isn't the first time we've heard you screamin' during the night." Lori sighed, "You know Shane's a cop, don't you?"

I nodded but didn't look at them.

"I'm gonna ask you a few questions," he said, "Is that alright?"

I shrugged my answer.

"Okay," he began, "this wasn't the first time we've heard you screamin'. You've screamed when Daryl and Merle have been in here with you. Did they hurt you? In any way?"

"No. They'd never hurt me."

"How did you end up with them?"

"They're my brothers."

"Beth, they're not here. They can't hurt you. Please just tell us the truth," Lori pleaded. 

"No, no, no," I shook my head, "no. No, no."

They both sighed. 

"Alright," Shane said, "alright. We'll leave you alone but if you need someone to talk to, you come to us. We'll help you."

With that, they both left.

I sat in the same spot for the longest time. Hours maybe. When my tears had dried and I felt just how alone I really was, I wrapped a blanket around my shoulders, closed my eyes and started to quietly sing to myself. 

"Oh, my baby, when you're older Maybe then you'll understand You have angels to dance around your shoulders 'Cause at times in life you need a helping hand

Oh, my baby, when you're prayin' Leave your burden by my door You have Jesus standing at your bedside To keep you calm, keep you safe, Away from harm

Worry not my daughters, Worry not my sons Child, when life don't seem worth livin' Come to Jesus and let Him hold you in His arms"

I had always found comfort in that song though I wasn't sure I actually believed. 

"Beth, it's Amy. Andrea and I caught some fish. If you're hungry, come get you some."

I crawled over to the opening and unzipped it far enough I could see out. I watched as Amy sat back down by the fire and the others talked and laughed.

When I crawled out, Lori smiled and held up a plate.

"I fixed you a plate," she said, "You don't have to eat out here with us but we would enjoy your company."

I looked around at the others and the all agreed at once so I sat down. I wasn't comfortable with them so I sat as far away from them as I could without being off by myself.

I hate being alone but I tuned them out and focused my eyes on my food.

There was an ear piercing scream. We all turned to see one of those things biting into Amy's arm as she continued to scream.

Then there were more screams as everyone began to panic. They all started runnin' and tryin' to get away but I couldn't move.

I wasn't like either of my brothers. I was scared and when I got scared, I froze. 

Gunshots and screams and growling and moaning. Those sounds surrounded me but none of it made sense.

"Beth! Beth!" 

I heard Daryl's muffled voice calling out to me but I couldn't see him. At some point I had closed my eyes and covered my ears with my hands.

"Beth!" He called out again and that's when I felt it.

Something grabbed my arm and I screamed but still didn't move.

"Beth!"

There was a squishing sound.

"Beth?" Daryl's voice was closer and softer. "Beth, can ya hear me? Open yer eyes. Look at me, Junebug."

I opened my eyes and finally moved, throwing my arms around his neck.

"You left me," I cried.

"I'm here now," he whispered and put his arms around me. "I'm right here. I ain't leavin' ya."

"Merle? Wh...where's Merle?"

I felt Daryl shake his head. "We'll talk 'bout that later."

Daryl lifted me up and carried me over to the RV where Lori helped me sit down. Daryl let go of me and went to our tent. When he returned, he knelt down in front of me. 

"Is she gonna be alright?" I heard someone ask.

"She's fine," he told them and leaned forward, pressing a bottle of water to my lips.

"What the hell is that?" Someone else asked, "you can't give her drugs."

"It ain't drugs," Daryl growled at them as he pressed the pills to my mouth. "These are hers. She needs 'em!"

I felt stupid and useless as I sat there. Everyone except for the kids went to work cleanin' up our camp. They drug bodies off and packed up.

"You reap what you sow," Daryl said as he and one of the other men drug a body off to the side.

"Y'all left my brother for dead!" He yelled, "You had this coming!"  
___________

A/N: So that was the second chapter. There will be interaction between Beth and Rick coming up but I hope y'all are enjoying the story regardless. Again, please review.

The song used in this chapter is "Come to Jesus" by Mindy Smith.


	3. Chapter 3

Damage Done  
Chapter 3  
____________

Beth-  
After our camp at the quarry was attacked, there was talk about goin' into Atlanta to the CDC.

I'm not even sure why Daryl agreed we'd go to the CDC with these people. They're the reason we lost Merle. 

"What ya thinkin' 'bout?" Daryl asked.

"Nothin'." I didn't bother turning to look at him, I just continued to stare out of the window.

"Ya thinkin' 'bout somethin'. I know ya are."

I sighed. "Why do we have to go to the CDC. Why can't we go somewhere else? Just me and you?"

"It's better ta stay in a group, Bethie. We cain't be on our own because....we jus' gotta stay with 'em. I know ya don't like 'em or trust 'em, I don't either but we gotta stay with 'em."

"We can't be on our own because of me," I finally turned to look at him and tried not to cry. "Isn't that what you mean? You'd rather be with people we don't trust than be alone with me?"

"That's not what I meant, Beth."

"Well, what did you mean?"

He just shrugged and lit a cigarette.

The rest of our drive was quiet but I noticed that Daryl would occasionally look over at me, like he was checkin' to see if I was there. Some times I felt like I wasn't.

It took us a while to get to the CDC. It was almost dark and everyone started panicking until the doors opened and we were allowed inside.

Once inside, and after we all submitted to blood tests, the doctor gave us somethin' to eat. Everyone enjoyed the meal and their alcohol. 

Then we were shown to our rooms which were actually offices.

There wasn't any real beds so we'd all have to sleep on couches, on the floor or on cots. 

I took the room across from Daryl's. I didn't want to be too far away from him.  
___________

Daryl-  
I saw tha look on Beth's face all through dinner. She didn't even touch 'er food, jus' sat there an' watched us.

Tha office she's in is across tha hall from tha one I'm in. She ain't even turned on tha light.

"Are you just gonna stand there all night and stare at her door?" Rick slurred. 

"Naw. Jus' wanna make sure she's alright."

"She's fine. We're all fine. Get some sleep, Daryl."

I closed my door an' laid down on tha couch 'til I fell asleep.

Screams woke me up. It took a minute fer me ta recognize 'em.

It was Beth.

I got into tha room she was in as quick as I could an' picked 'er up off tha couch. 

"Shh, shhh," I tried ta calm 'er down. "C'mon, Junebug. Calm down."

"What's wrong with her?" Tha doctor asked.

Ever'one 'cept tha two kids we're standin' in tha doorway.

"Ain't nothin' wrong with 'er."

"She's not calming down," tha doctor said, "I can give her a sedative."

"Ya ain't givin' 'er shit!"

I carried Beth an' 'er bag ta tha room I was in. She woke up when I laid 'er down on tha couch.

"Daryl?"

"Yeah?"

She started cryin' an' sat up so I sat down next to 'er.

"Ya know he cain't hurt ya no more."

"I know," she whispered, "but I don't like bein' away from you, Daryl. We don't have Merle anymore."  
__________

Beth-  
Daryl and I looked up when there was knock on the door and it opened.

"Hey, sweetheart," Lori said as she, Carol, Andrea and Shane walked in. "We wanted to make sure you're okay."

"She's fine," Daryl snapped.

"Alright," Shane held up his hands, "we just wanted to make sure. Carol's agreed to let Beth stay in the room with her and Sophia."

"She ain't goin' nowhere!"

"Daryl, she can speak for herself," Shane said.

"I can but I don't want to leave Daryl," I told him.

"Why not?"

When I didn't answer, Shane walked out of the room and returned with Rick. 

"We never believed you and your brother," Shane told Daryl, "this girl can't be your sister. Somethin' ain't right."

Daryl jumped up and shoved Shane into the wall.

"Tha fuck ya know? She's our sister an' ya ain't 'bout ta accuse me an' Merle of shit!"

"I'm just sayin', she's scared and jumpy. The medicine you give her. How y'all didn't tell us her name or anythin' about her when y'all joined the camp. The way you and Merle reacted to any of us talkin' to her. It all makes sense now!"

Daryl drew his fist back but before he could swing, Rick pointed his gun at his head.

"Rick, Shane. Stop! You're scaring her," said Lori.

"Fuck," Daryl muttered. "See what tha fuck y'all did?"

I didn't even realize I had curled into a ball and was shakin' until Daryl put a blanket around me, picked me up and started rocking me like I was a baby. 

I closed my eyes as tight as I could but it didn't keep me from hearing what was goin' on.

They were all whispering and movin' around me. I even felt someone try to touch my forehead but I turned my face into Daryl's shoulder.

After everyone left and I had stopped cryin', Daryl quit rocking and brushed my hair out of my face.

"There's a bathroom right there if ya wanna get cleaned up. Ya wanna do that?"

I nodded.

"Alright." He stood up and helped me up.

After my shower, I went back into the room and curled up on the couch beside Daryl.  
__________

Rick-  
"C'mon man. You know what redneck douchbags like Merle and Daryl Dixon do to women! We've seen what they do to women, Rick. Imagine what they've done to her. She's a child."

"Rick, Shane's right. We all see it," Lori shook her head in disgust. "We don't buy that she's their sister."

"We can't do anythin' without proof, Lori. Have you or Shane or anyone else see one of the Dixon's hit her or anythin'?"

"No," she replied.

"Then we can't do anythin'. She obviously doesn't feel safe around anyone but Daryl," I sighed. "I'll be right back."

"Where are you goin'?"

"To talk to Jenner. He took blood samples."

I thought they were goin' to follow me but I was glad they didn't. If it turns out Beth isn't Daryl's sister, it's goin' to be a damn lynch mob. 

Jenner turned around when he heard me walk into the room.

"Those blood samples you took from us, were they clear?"

"Yeah." He watched me for a second before standin' up. "Is there something else on your mind?"

"Two of those samples, Daryl and Beth Dixon. What'd they show up?"

Jenner gave a short laugh. "Well, after that little scene earlier, I ran their blood samples for other things."

"What'd you find?"

"I assume you're askin' if they're really related. They are. They have the same father, different mothers."

"That's good news."

"Well then, there's bad news. The girl, she's on antipsychotics."

"Antipstchotics? For what?"

"For anything. I can tell from a blood test what's wrong with her but it explains why she clings to her brother. Whatever form of psychosis she has is bad enough she can't be alone. She needs someone with her that she trusts and feels safe with. That's her brother. I wouldn't recommend trying to separate them."

"Is there any way you could talk to her?"

To don't think that would be wise. We don't know what could be possible triggers for her. If you want to know, ask her and her brother."

"I will until then, don't mention that to anyone."  
___________

Daryl-  
Beth was layin' next ta me on tha pallet we made on tha floor, curled up in a ball with a blanket wrapped 'round 'er when she started whimperin'.

I reached out an' nudged 'er shoulder ta wake 'er up but she whimpered an' squirmed. I reached out again but this time I put my hand on 'er forehead. 

Shit, she was burnin' up.

I threw tha blanket off of 'er then went ta get a wet rag.

"Beth?" I wiped 'er face with tha rag, "C'mon, June. Ya gotta get up."

She groaned an' sat up but didn't open 'er eyes.

"Hey, look at me. Ya hurtin' anywhere?"

She nodded.

"Where?"

She shook 'er head an' leaned on my shoulder.

"Where ya hurtin'? Ya gotta tell me, Beth."

"My back," she mumbled.

"Aight. Lay down so I can look at it."

When she laid down on her stomach, I lifted the back of 'er shirt. 

"Beth, what tha hell did ya do?"

"Mhmm."

I sat back an' stared at tha wounds on 'er back. Looks like she'd scrubbed 'em 'til they were red an' a few had reopened. There wasn't anythin' I could do ta help 'er 'cept give 'er some tylenol.

"Sit up," I told 'er after I had gotten tha pills out of 'er bag.

She took 'em then we both laid back down. 

"I'm sorry he did that to ya, Junebug."

"He did it to you and Merle too," she whispered.  
__________

Rick-  
I didn't tell anyone what Jenner found out about Beth. I decided I'd wait and talk to her and Daryl first.

First thing I did the next mornin' was knock on their door.

I head someone mumble before the door was jerked open.

"What?"

"I...uh...I wanted to takin' to you and your sister."

Daryl looked back at Beth who was on the couch watchin' us.

"Aight. Ya got five minutes. Talk," he said and went to the couch. I stepped into the room and shut the door.

"Okay, well, I talked to Jenner last night. He told me that the blood test showed there were antipstchotics in Beth's system. I haven't mentioned it to anyone but I need to know, is this something we need to worry about? Does she have her medications? Does she need more? Whatever y'all need, I'll help y'all get."

Daryl looked over at Beth and sighed.

"She's sick. Think ya could take a look at somethin'? I know ya ain't no doctor but we don't want anyone ta know."

"Sure. What is it?"

"Beth, stand up."

I watched as Beth stood up, turned around and Daryl lifted the back of her shirt.

"What the hell? Was she attacked by walker?"

"Naw. This happened 'fore...'fore ever'thin' went ta shit. She jus' rubbed 'em too hard when she cleaned up."

"They don't look like they're infected," I said after a closer look. "I can ask Jenner if he has some antibiotics. Maybe some painkillers, too."

"Naw. Don't want Jenner ta know. I'll jus' keep givin' 'er tylenol."

"No, she needs somethin' else. I'll ask or maybe just look around, myself."

I left the room before either of them could tell me no and started lookin' through all of the offices, the rec room and even through a locker room I found. 

Luckily, I found two bottles of antibiotics. They weren't full but it would be enough for at least a few days.

This time when I went to there room, I didn't bother to knock.

"I found somethin' she could take," I said and tossed the bottles to Daryl.

"Ya sure these are antibiotics?"

"Yeah. I remember Carl havin' to take them. It's only enough for a few days but that's better than nothin'."

He opened a bottle, handed a pill to Beth then stuck the bottles in one of their bags

"She may need to eat somethin'," I told Daryl.

He looked over to Beth, "Ya hungry?"

She nodded and laid back down on the couch.

"I'ma get 'er somethin'. Ya mind keepin' an eye on 'er so no one will mess with 'er?"

"I don't mind."

When Daryl left the room, I sat down at the desk and looked through the drawers.

"Thank you," Beth whispered.  
________

Beth-  
Rick opened his mouth to say somethin' but before he could get the words out, we heard screamin'.

He jumped up and ran to the door, "Stay here."

"Rick! Rick!" Lori called out.

"What the hell's goin' on?" I heard Rick say.

Lori's voice lowered so I moved over to the door.

"Rick, Jenner is out there scaring everyone. Carl and Sophia are cryin', Daryl and Shane want to kill him and the rest....just get out there and talk to him!"

"What's he sayin'?"

"He showed us a video and told us there wasn't a cure. Then Dale asked about that clock. Jenner said when it hits zero, the generators are out of fuel."

"C'mon."

When I heard them walk away, I followed them into the room with all the computers.

Everyone was screamin' and cryin' and actin' crazy.

"What's goin' on?" I asked Daryl.

"This shithead is tellin' us....."

"Vi, what happens when the power runs out?" Rick asked when Jenner walked away from him.

"When the powers runs out, facility wide decontamination will occur."

We went back to our rooms while Rick, Shane, Glenn and T-dog went to the basement. 

Everythin' started shutting off then there was more yellin' and everyone was tryin' to talk to Jenner all at once.

"Lori, grab our things. Everyone, get your stuff. We're gettin' out of here. Now!" Rick shouted.

So that's what we did.

When we got back in there, an alarm went off.

Shane started screamin' at us to go but as we ran to the doors, they closed. That's when Daryl lost it and went after Jenner.

"Jenner, open that door now!" Rick said.

"There's no point. Everything topside is locked down. The emergency exits are sealed," Jenner replied. 

"Well, open the damn things," Dale told him.

"That's not something I control, the computers do. I told you, once that front door closed, it wouldn't open again.you heard me say that. It's better this way."

"What is?" Rickyl asked. "What happens in twenty-eight minutes? What happens in twenty-eight minutes?!"

"You know what this place is! We protected the public from very nasty stuff!" Jenner yelled. "Weaponized smallpox! Ebola strains that could wipe out half the country! Stuff you don't want getting out! Ever!" Jenner quit yellin' and sat down. "In the event of a catastrophic power failure and a terrorist attack, for example, H.I.T.'s are deployed to prevent any organisms from getting out."

"H.I.T.'s?" Rick asked him.

"Vi, define."

"H.I.T.s - high-impulse thermobaric fuel-air explosive consists of a two-stage aerosol ignition which produces a blast wave of significantly greater power and duration than any other known explosive except nuclear. The vacuum-pressure effect ignites the oxygen between 5,000 and 6,000 degrees and is used when the greatest loss of life and damage to structures is desired." 

"It sets the air on fire," Jenner said, "No pain. An end to sorrow, grief, regret. Everything."

Daryl lunged at Jenner again aterhe tried to get the door to open.

"You do want this. Last night you said you knew it was just a matter of time before everybody you loved was dead," Jenner said to Rick. 

"What? You really said that? After all your big talk?" Shane asked.

"I had to keep hope alive, didn't I?" 

"There is no hope. There never was." 

"There's always hope. Maybe it won't be you, maybe not here. But somebody, somewhere..."

"What part of "everything is gone" do you not understand?" asked Andrea.

"Listen to your friend. She gets it. This is what takes us down. This is our extinction event."

"This isn't right. You can't just keep us here," Carol spoke up.

"One tiny moment...a millisecond. No pain." 

"My daughter doesn't deserve to die like this."

"Wouldn't it be kinder, more compassionate to just hold your loved ones and wait for the clock to run down?"

Shane pulled a gun on Jenner then started shooting the computers. Sometime after that, after he and Rick talked, Jenner opened the doors.

"C'mon. Let's go," Daryl pulled on my arm.

"No," I stopped him.

"What?"

"I'm not goin', Daryl. I'm stayin' here."

"What the fuck are ya doin', Beth?"

"This is her decision," Andrea said, "just like it's mine and Jaqui's. She made her choice. Let her stay."

"This ain't her fuckin' choice!" Daryl looked at me, "Yer gonna leave me an' kill yerself?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "I'm stayin'. You shouldn't have to keep lookin' out for me. I'm not your responsibility anymore, Daryl. I know Merle's the only one who ever really cared about me and he's not here anymore."

"I don't need this shit," Daryl took a step back then stepped forward again, I hope you fuckin' die. Never wanted you around anyway." 

"I know," I said to myself as I watched him and the others runnin' out.

I sat down on the floor next to one of the computers and closed my eyes and covered my ears.

I could feel my whole body shakin'. I didn't know if it was out of fear or what but when I felt myself bein' lifted off the floor, I screamed.

"Shhh," Ricks voice said in my ear. "I'm gettin' you out of here."

He put me down once we were upstairs. We climbed through the window where the others had gotten out. He grabbed my arm as we ran away from the building.

We turned around when we heard Andrea and Dale callin' out our names but we didn't stop runnin'.

Rick pushed me down before we got to the cars. I didn't look back even after the explosion.

When we got up, I ran to Daryl. He had gotten out of the truck and was walkin' towards us. 

"Don't ya ever do shit like that again!" He yelled before he wrapped his arms around me in a hug so tight I thought I'd pass out.

"I didn't mean none of tha shit I said," Daryl muttered. "Merle wasn't tha only one who cares 'bout ya. I'm so fuckin' sorry, Junebug."

I just let my arms hang by my sides while Daryl continued to apologize. Part of me didn't believe him, not until I felt something wet on my neck and I realized he was cryin'. 

I brought my arms up and I hugged him back.

"I'm sorry, Daryl."

"Hey, we gotta get goin'!" Someone yelled out.

Daryl pulled away from me and when we got in the truck an started to drive away, I noticed he still had tears in his eyes and on his face.

"I thought Dixon's weren't supposed to cry," I said, wiping my own tears away.

He snorted. "Shut up."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Possible triggers for abuse, rape/molestation,language and violence. I'm sure I'm missing something but consider yourself warned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Don't hate me for this chapter. It has been a long wait but I hope it's worth it. I'm posting this later than I wanted to. Merry Christmas to everyone. I hope y'all enjoy this.
> 
> WARNING: Possible triggers for abuse, rape/molestation,language and violence. I'm sure I'm missing something but consider yourself warned.
> 
> *Please remember, this is AU and will not follow the show entirely.

Damage Done  
Chapter 4  
_________________

Carol-

This world is no place for children now. My Sophia is still missing, Carl has been shot and the only other child in our group is Beth. Unlike Sophia and Carl, I don't think she'll be able to survive in this world. She's too broken and beat down to make it. If anything happens to Daryl, I don't believe Beth will stay sane. I just thank God that Ed is no longer alive. If he were, I have no doubt it wouldn't be long until Sophia became just like Beth. Especially in this world. There's nowhere to run, no place safe. Children don't stand a chance anymore.

The thought of her, out there by herself, it's the not knowing that's killing me. I just keep hoping and praying she doesn't wind up dead.  
____________

Rick-

We set up camp on Hershel's farm. We've been trainin' his daughter and son without him knowin'. The man doesn't want us carrying guns, guess I can see why but I don't think he fully understands what the world is now.

Daryl's out there lookin' for Sophia again, leavin' Beth alone. Lori's tryin' to keep her from noticing but she hasn't been too successful. Beth keeps askin' where her brother is. I don't know what to tell her. I could tell her what he said, that if it were Beth out there he'd want someone lookin'for her or I could tell her I haven't seen him, don't know where he could be but no matter what I say, I know she'll be hysterical and I'm not sure anyof us could calm her down.  
_____________

Hershel-

I looked in on the boy, Carl, again.

He seems to be healing just fine, though it was touch and go there for awhile. His mother reluctantly left his side after Patricia told her that worryin' herself to death wouldn't make him heal any faster. His father, well, he's been busy watchin' over his group though I know he's worried about his son. He asks about him every few minutes.

I've been watchin' Rick's group, they're a curious bunch. Everyone inthe group seems nice enough but I'm worried about a few of them.

There's Rick's friend, Shane. He seems a little hot headed and like he likes trouble. I definitely need tokeep an eye on him because I don't want any of that around here.

Carol, her little girl is missing and until they find her, this group will be camped out in my front yard.

All the others, though mismatched, seem to work together just fine.

Well, all except Daryl and Beth Dixon. They're an odd couple, though couple probably isn't the right way to describe them. From what I've been told and from our brief introduction, they're brother and sister. They're the ones I'm worried about the most.

They're quiet, keep to themselves and haven't tried to speak tome or my family like the others have.

The girl is strange. Whenever her brother isn't around she follows Rick around the farm or she stays in their tent. Her brother is just as strange, if not more. I can't really describe what it is about him but something is off, with both of them.

Whatever it is that's not right with them will hopefully explain why she's been following Rick around the farm for the past two hours. She's not sneakin' around followin' him, he knows she is, but she doesn't seem to talk to him, not even when I've seen him talkin' to her. She hangs her head and shies away from him. When he talks to any of the others, she stands back like she's scared and waiting to be spoken to or told what to do. I witnessed how she reacts to some people earlier when Rick and Shane were talkin' on the porch. She stood there, looking at the ground. She looked up for a quick look around and when she saw Shane looking at her, she flinched and dropped her head again. It isn't right to see someone so young act that way.

I shook my head when I seen that. At the time I thought it was because she found Shane to be intimidating, however, I found that wasn't the case when I tried to talk to her myself.

I'm not sure where Rick had gone, but Beth was sitting by herself by her tent while the others gathered close to the RV, talking and eating. None of them offered her anything or even tried to talk to her.

I asked Patricia to fix her a plate, then we both walked out to her. Patricia smiled at her but she didn't return it. When she handed the plate to her, she didn't want to take it but when she did, she mumbled 'thank you' and sat it down next to her.

"Sweetheart," Patricia sat down next to her, "you need to eat. Hershel and I will keep you company out here or you can come inside with us."

She shook her head no.

"Young lady, you can't stay out here by yourself," I began, "so either you get over there with your people or you come inside with us."

I'll never forget the look in that girls eyes when she raised her head to look at me and quickly stood up. It was something I wished I had never seen.

"Y..ye...yes sir," she stuttered.  
____________

Beth-

I wasn't sure what to do or say when Mr. Greene offered to let me eat inside the house with his family. I didn't know them and I didn't feel safe so I told him I'd eat with everyone else, even though I didn't want to. I really just wanted to stay by my tent, by myself until Daryl came back. I had heard Lori and Carol talkin' about him going to look for Carol's daughter. I was mad he didn't tell me but I guess I can't blame him. I want someone to be out there lookin' for Merle. Him and Daryl are my only family. We all need each other and he's not here.

Everyone stared at me when I walked over to them. I guess Dale saw I was uncomfortable with it because he came over and sat down next to me.

"You can go inside the RV and eat, if you'd like," he said.

I nodded and stood up after he did and walked over to the RV.

"I'm sure you won't make much noise," he said, "but Rick had asked if he could rest a bit inside."

I nodded again, "Yes sir."

When I sat down at the table with my plate, I saw Rick layin'on the couch with his arm over his face. He didn't look like he was takin' a nap, jus' restin'. I quickly looked down at my plate whenever he started movin'.

He sat up and rubbed his hands over his face then looked around.

"You didn't want to eat outside?"

I shook my head no and took a bite of eggs.

"Don't blame ya," he mumbled.

"Why didn't you tell me Daryl went to look for Sophia when I asked you earlier?"

He shrugged, "He asked me not to. Said he didn't want you worryin' or gettin' upset or anythin'."

I didn't say anythin' else. I jus' focused on my plate and continued to eat but I heard him leave the RV. I was surprised when the door opened a couple minutes later and he stepped back inside with his own plate. He sat down on the couch and started eating but kept lookin' over at me.

He sighed and leaned back in his seat.

"At the CDC, Jenner told me you and Daryl didn't have the same mother, who did you live with?"

"Um...our...our dad."

"What about Daryl and Merle? Were they around?"

I nodded. "Daryl mostly but when Merle wasn't in jail, he was there."

"Who hurt you? Your dad? Daryl? Merle?"

I stood up and clenched myfists and yelled, "Daryl and Merle would never hurt me!"

I squeezed my eyes shut to keep my tears from fallin' but it didn't stop them.

"Hey, Beth. Calmdown. I didn't mean anythin' by it," he put his hands on my shoulders, "look at me, Beth. I'm a cop. I had to ask. Everyone else wouldn't have asked, they're just assuming that your brothers have hurt you. If you say they haven't, I believe you. Calm down though."

He led me over to the couch and helped me sit down.

"I'm sorry I asked that but do you understand why I did?"

"I...I think so."

"Okay. Good. Do you mind if I ask you some more questions?"

I shook my head.

"Alright. Is your dad the one who hurt your back?"

I nodded.

"Okay. Did Daryl and Merle know what he did to you?"

I nodded again.

"I'm gonna need you to answer with more than a head shake, alright?"

"Oh...okay."

"Has anyone else hurt you? Other than your dad?"

"Y..yes."

"Who?"

I didn't answer, I didn't want to, soI just looked down.

"Beth, what did they do? How did they hurt you?"

I kept my head down and didn't say anythin'. I jus' kept lookin' down at my hands in my lap.

"Alright. Do your brothers know about this?"

I shookmy head no. "I'm not sure if they do but I don't think so."

Rick put his hand over mine. "I think you should tell Daryl about whatever it was that happened. He's your brother, he needs to know about it."

I stared down at our hands then looked up at him.

"You alright?"

I nodded and leaned closer to him.  
__________

Carol-

I opened the door to the RV, just as Beth kissed Rick. He looked like he was in shock and after a second, he tried to push her away.

"Beth, stop," he said. That's when I saw where she had her hand.

"June Elizabeth Dixon. Stop that right now," I said as I closed the door behind me.

Beth jumped up but she didn't look embarrassed or mad, she looked...confused and scared.

Rick stood up, looking confused as well but also like he was in shock.

I stepped closer to them and grabbed Beth's arm.

"Come with me," I said and led her out of the RV and towards her tent.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked.

Her eyes were wide and she was trembling.

"Answer me."

"I...I don't...," she stuttered.

"You can't go around kissing people and touching them like that, Beth. It isn't right. You're a child and that is unacceptable behavior from a child, from anyone really. Rick is a married man. Do you understand that?"

"Ye...yes ma'am."

"Good. Now, I don't want you to go anywhere near him. I'm goin' to talk to him as well but until Daryl gets back, you are to stay in your tent. Do you understand me?"

She nodded and I shook my head.

"Why would you do that, Beth? What made you do that?"

"I don't know. I thought...Merle's always...I don't know," she cried.

"Merle's always...what? What has he done to you?"

"Merle hasn't done anythin'. I swear," she was still cryin'.

"Okay," I sighed, "get inside your tent and stay there."

"Yes ma'am," she said and hurried to crawl inside.

I made sure she zipped up the tent before I went back to the RV.

Rick was still inside.

"What happened, Rick?" I asked.

"I have no damn clue," he said. "I was askin' her questions, tryin' to find out what's goin' on with her. Why she is the way she is."

I pursed my lips and nodded. "I've seen the way she acted in Sophia before."

Rick sat up straight and looked at me closely. "What do you mean?"

"Sophia, she acted out like that...and then...then I found out that Ed wasn't just hitting her, he was touching her..."

"Fuck," Rick mumbled and stood up. "Did she say anythin' about that to you?"

"Yeah," I nodded, "but I'm not sure what it means. She said something about Merle but I don't know if he did it or someone else."

"I asked her if Merle or Daryl ever hurt her. She said no."

"Maybe she doesn't think she was hurt. Sophia didn't, not at first. But, if anythin' like that has happened to her, I don't think Daryl did it. I can see he loves her and cares about her. He wouldn't hurt her."

"I don't think he'd hurt her either," he said. "Can we keep this between us until we can figure out what to do?"

"Yes. I told her to stay away from you. Even if she doesn't fully know what she's doing, it will still cause problems."

Rick agreed and stepped out of the RV.

I sat down and cried.

My Sophia was out there alone but maybe she was better off than she would be with me. Maybe it's not too late for her. She can have a better life away from me. I had allowed my baby girl to get hurt because I was too scared and stupid to leave. She didn't deserve that. I don't want her to end up like Beth. She didn't deserve whatever has happened to her either.

I kept an eye on Beth the rest of the day.

She did as she was told and stayed away from Rick.

We had both talked about telling Daryl what happened with her and agreed we would as soon as he returned.

When Beth zipped up her tent for the night, I stayed close by.

Sometime during the night I heard her cryin', then all of a sudden she started screaming.

Rick, Lori, Shane and Andrea ran over toher tent with their guns drawn before I could get to her.

Rick and Shane looked at each other, both nodded, then Rick moved to unzip the tent and pulled back the flap while Shane stepped inside.

"Stop it! Please stop!" Beth screamed and cried and begged over and over again.

Shane shook his head as he climed out.

"She's alone. Ain't nobody in there hurtin' her."

Lori and I went inside and tried to wake her up but all she did was scream hysterically.  
___________

Hershel-

"You saw the way she reacted today," Patricia said. "This is your home but we cannot allow this to happen. The poor girl is terrified."

"I agree," Maggie said. "Daddy, we can't sit by and let her continue to get hurt."

"I know," I said, "would you be willing to share your room with her?"

"Why not just give her one of the other rooms?" Maggie asked.

"Because, she's about Jimmy's age and I don't want either of them thinkin' they can sneak off together."

"Daddy, Jimmy wouldn't do that and as for Beth, we don't know her but I don't think she would either."

"I don't even know her," Jimmy said. "Besides, we have enough room, Dad. She doesn't have to share with Maggie."

"Okay, I'll talk to her in the morning," I told them.

We all started walkin' out of the kitchen when the front door opened.

"Hershel?" Rick called out as I was entering the living room.

"Yes?"

"We need your help. Somethin's wrong with Beth."

"Is she hurt?"

"Not exactly. She was screamin' and cryin' in her sleep and now...now she's awake but she's still cryin' and she screams whenever one of us tries to get close to her."

I looked at Maggie and Patricia. "Maggie, set up one of the bedrooms downstairs. Patricia, come with me."

I grabbed my kit and Patricia and I followed Rick outside to Beth's tent.

He was right tocome get me. After I saw the condition she was in, I gave her a sedative and asked Rick to bring her inside. He laid her down in the bedroom Maggie had prepared.

We watched over her the rest of the night. She woke a few times, each time Patricia or myself would give her another sedative. We didn't need her to panic.

As soon as the sun began to rise, Rick and several others from his group came to check on her.

"Daryl isn't back yet," was the first thing Rick said.

"When he gets back, I'd like to speak to him before anyone else does," I told him.

Beth was out the whole day.

Later that evening, I heard a gunshot only to find out that someone had taken a shot at Daryl.

When I stitched him up, I saw the scars on his back, Rick and Shane saw them too. I knew right then I may have gotten things wrong. And I got the feelin' Rick felt the same way.

He didn't say much, just told them where he thought the little girl was and asked about his sister.  
___________

Daryl-

"How are you feeling?"

I turned over an' covered up at the sound of Carol's voice.

"'Bout as good as I look."

"I brought you some dinner. You must be starving."

She leaned over an' kissed my head, somethin' I don't even remember my mama doin'.

"Watch out, I got stitches."

"You need toknow something, you did more for my little girl today than her own daddy ever did in his whole life."

"I didn't do anythin' Rickor Shane wouldn't have done."

"I know. You're every bit as good as them. Every bit."

I knew she was still there but she wasn't sayin' nothin'.

"Ya got somethin' else ya wanna say?" I asked.

"Yeah, I do. It's about Beth. She kissed Rick."

"What tha fuck did ya jus' say?"

"Your sixteen year old sister kissed a married man...and touched him inappropriately."

"Fuck."

"I don't think you've done anything to her but I think maybe Merle has. She..."

"Get tha fuck out of here. Merle ain't fuckin' touched her!"

"Watch your language in my home," Hershel stepped inside the room.

"Fuckin' bitch jus' accused my brother of hurtin' our lil' sister!"

"I heard. Carol would you excuse us. I'd like to have a word with Daryl, alone."

Hershel made sure tha door was shut 'fore he turned back ta me.

"I would like to talk to you about Beth. I know she's your sister and I'm sure you already know this but that girl is scared of everyone and everything and I'd like to know why."

"Ain't none of yer business ol' man."

"I understand that," he said, "but as long as y'all are here, in my house, on my land, you will answer any and all questions I have. I saw your scars. I know you've been abused and so has she but I what I want to know is, who did this to y'all?"

"Like I said, ain't none of yer business," I sat up an' pulled on my shirt, "Me an' my sister'll leave. We ain't gotta stay here."

"Yes, you do. Your sister is in the next room, sedated. She's asked about you whenever she's woken up but she hasn't left that room since last night. Now, I haven't given her anything else in the past few hours so she should be awake shortly. Once she is, I'll make sure she's alright and she can come in here and see you but I will sedate her again if necessary."

I couldn't say nothin'. Me an' Merle had been keepin' her knocked out so she wouldn't have ta deal with none of this shit.

Tha ol' man left, I assume ta check on Beth 'cause a few minutes later she came inta the room I was in.

"Bubba," she smiled an' jumped on tha bed next ta me, huggin' me. It hurt like hell when she did but I hugged her back.

She sat up on tha bed an' smiled again. "Did you get somethin' to eat?" She asked.

"What tha hell did ya do while I was gone?"

She shrugged, she actually fuckin' shrugged. "I didn't do anythin'."

"That's a fuckin' lie, June, an' you know it. Why tha hell did ya kiss Rick?"

Her eyes grew wide an' she started stumblin' over her words, "I...I...Daryl, I didn't...I."

"Don't fuckin' lie ta me."

She jumped up an' was shakin'.

"You kissed Rick. Ya told Carol Merle touched you, then that ol' man comes in here askin' questions 'cause ya freaked out."

"I...I never said Merle touched me. He never has," she cried. "I was tryin'...I thought Rick wanted to kiss me. An' I never said anythin' to Mr. Greene."

"Quit yer God damn cryin'. I'm sick of listenin' to it. We're leavin' tomorrow so ya best not say or do nothin' else or I'll leave yer ass here."

Beth wiped at her face until it was redder than before. I knew I shouldn't have said what I did but she did somethin' stupid an' now there's more people askin' questions. I stared at her until she walked out tha door.

Everythin' is goin' ta shit an' now it's gotta be jus' me an' her. She ain't fit ta be 'round people, hell, neither am I. Merle always said we needed him an' he was right. I cain't do this shit on my own.

Soon as I could tha next mornin', I had our shit packed an' ready ta go. All I had ta dowas get Beth an' that's what I was doin'.

I opened tha door ta tha room she was in an' saw her on tha bed asleep. I shook my head an' closed tha door an' sat down on tha floor, leanin' against it. She was asleep, actually sleepin' an' not screamin' or cryin' or fightin' off people who weren't there.

"There's no way in hell that what yer thinkin' is gon' work, baby brother," Merle's voice said.

"It has to," I said out loud. "It could work."

"Blood is blood, baby brother, an' that lil' girl in there is our blood. Don't ya go an' do what yer thinkin', do what's best fer her."

I stood up an' went out ta find Rick an' Carol. I gotta set some things straight.  
__________

Rick-

Daryl waved me over and asked if he could talk to me but he wanted to talk to Carol too.

Once he had us away fromvthe others, he got in our faces.

"Don't y'all ever fuckin' accuse Merle or me of doin' shit ta Beth! Ain't neither one of us ever hurt 'er."

"We never said you did, Daryl. We know she's been hurt and maybe Merle did hurt her and you don't know about it," Carol said.

"He ain't never done nothin' to 'er. What she was tryin' ta tell ya 'fore ya started jumpin' ta fuckin' conclusions is that she thought Rick wanted ta kiss 'er. Merle does have 'er fucked up a lil' more than she should be but that's only 'cause he took 'er places he shouldn't have, not 'cause he did anythin'."

"Daryl, it's more than that," I said, "your dad wasn't the only one to hurt her and I think it goes far beyond a beatin'."

"So do I," Carol said.

"What tha fuck y'all sayin'?"

"I never thought Ed would look at Sophia the way he did. It wasn't right. Somebody, maybe your dad, maybe not, but somebody touched her. She was raped, molested, whatever you want to call it."

"You're fuckin' sick! Ain't none of that shit ever happened to 'er!"

I put my hand out and pushed Carol back. Daryl's fists were clenched. I didn't think he'd hit her but I didn't want to take the chance.

Thankfully, he walked away without blowin' up like I thought he would.  
_________

Beth-

"Beth? C'mon, Junebug. Wake up," Daryl said as he shook me.

When I opened my eyes an' tried to sit up, he pulled me close to him.

"I'm sorry, Junebug."

"Sorry...for what?"

"Not knowin'. I know now. Ain't nobody gon' do nothin' like that ever again. Keep sayin' it but I mean it."

He didn't say anythin' else for a little while an' neither did I.

"I'm goin' back out ta look fer Sophia. Ya gon' be alright here?"

I nodded an' pulled away from him.

"Good. Stay in here."

I nodded again an' laid back down. Not but ten minutes after Daryl left, Hershel came in with Rick and Patricia.

"Beth, we need to talk to you," Ricksaid. "Daryl left."

I sat up an' shrugged. "I know. He said he was goin' to look for Sophia again."

"No, Beth. He's not lookin' for Sophia. He left. Your stuff is outside in the RV, his is gone. He asked Glenn to keep an eye out for more of the medicine you take."

I shook my head, "Daryl wouldn't leave me."

"He did," Hershel said. "He wanted us to make sure you would be alright."

I jumped up an' pushed past them to run out the door.

"Daryl?!" I shouted as I ran outside towards the camp but I stopped when I saw our tent wasn't there. I ran to the RV tosee if they were right...and they were.

"Daryl?!" I shouted again an' again but he never answered an' everyone was starin' at me.

I fell to my knees, cryin'. Lori an' Carol ran to me. I begged them to leave me alone but they wouldn't.

"He wouldn't leave me," I cried an' gasped for breath but I couldn't breathe.

Then out of nowhere, I felt a sharp pain in my arm.

I looked down to see Hershel pullin' out a needle.

"No! Get away from me! Leave me alone!" I screamed at everyone until things started spinning.  
___________

Rick-

We couldn't do anythin' but watch Beth as she cried, screamed and clawed at the grass. We knew once we told her Daryl had left, she wouldn't take it well but we also knew we had to tell her sooner rather than later.

"Rick, can you move her inside?" Hershel asked once Beth had passed out.

I put her back in the room she was stayin' in while everyone gathered to check on her.

Lori, Glenn, Maggie and even Shane brought her things inside.

Carol sat down on the bed next toher and started wiping her face off with a wet rag.

"Will she be alright?" Lori asked.

Hershel took another look at Beth, "I think so but only time will tell."  
__________________________________

A/N: Okay, I hope y'all don't think badly of Merle. Obviously everyone's assumed things have happened but I assure you, I have no intentions of making Merle a bad guy. Well, not more than what was canon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: First of all, I want to apologize for how long it has taken me to update this story and second, I want y'all to know that I am working on the next chapter and it is about half way done so it shouldn't take as long for an update.
> 
> In this chapter we, as well as the group, will find out more about Beth.
> 
> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS POSSIBLE TRIGGERS FOR RAPE, MOLESTATION, CHILD ABUSE, EMOTIONAL ABUSE, MENTAL ABUSE AND PHYSICAL ABUSE. AS WELL AS DRUGS, ALCOHOL AND SELF HATRED.
> 
> *Flashbacks are in Italics
> 
> Again, I'm sorry for the long wait. I know that after all this time, certain parts of this story may have seemed rushed (or at least they did to me) but I felt it was necessary to move the story along.
> 
> Thank you all so much for sticking with it and reading. Please review and if you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask them either in a comment here, a PM or on tumblr.
> 
> Please, please review!

Damage Done

Chapter 5

XXXXXX

**Daryl-**

"Ya worthless piece of shit. You left that little girl, our sister, our blood back there at that house," Merle said, "She's ours ta protect, lil' brother."

"Shut up, Merle."

He laughed. "How long ya gon' leave 'er there? Never thought you was a runner but I see it now. Ya left me, now her. You ain't right in tha head, boy."

I couldn't get Merle out of my head. He's right though. I don't know what tha fuck's wrong with me. I jus' couldn't be 'round Beth. Wasn't her fault none, she didn't ask for any of this.

I didn't want to leave her but I had to. I know how she'll be knowin' I left. She won't understand it wasn't 'cause of her.

Shit!

I fucked up by leavin'. I fucked up tellin' her I was gon' look for Sophia when I wasn't. Truth is, I was hopin' by leavin' I'd run into Merle somehow. That was a stupid fuckin' idea. He always knew how to take care of her. I never knew shit 'bout what ta do.

XXXXXX

**Lori-**

"Is she awake yet?" I asked Hershel.

"No ma'am, she's not but she should be awake soon."

"I didn't realize you gave her so much."

"I had to or she wouldn't have settled down," he said.

I nodded and walked into the room Carl was in.

He was finally awake but Hershel didn't want him to get up yet so he wouldn't pull his stitches.

"Hey baby," I said and sat down on the bed.

"When can I start walkin' around?"

"As soon as Hershel says you can. Until then, you need to rest."

Carl picked up a book Hershel had brought him and started reading it.

I shook my head and leaned back in the chair with a laugh. It took the world going to hell for him to want to read.

"Lori, she's awake," Patricia said from the doorway.

I quickly made my way to the room Beth was in. Hershel and Rick were already in there and Beth was sitting up on the bed.

Rick and Hershel both looked at me and shook their heads.

"What's wrong?" I whispered.

Rick cut his eyes towards Beth. "Go see for yourself."

I looked at Beth and slowly made my way over to her.

"Hi, Beth. Do you know who I am?"

She smiled. "Yes ma'am."

"Okay."

Something about the way she said that and the look on her face wasn't right.

Before I could say anything else, she did.

"Do you know when Daryl's comin' home?" She said with a tilt of her head and a smile.

"No, sweetie. I don't know."

"Lori," Rick and Hershel both gestured for me to follow them.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked.

Rick shrugged. "We're not for sure but I've seen this before. I remember gettin' called out for a domestic disturbance. We couldn't talk to the woman because she was hysterical. The next day at the hospital, she didn't remember anythin'. The doctors said she was blockin' it out. I think that's what Beth's doin'. She's blockin' things out."

"Maybe it's her way of coping," Hershel said.

"Well then, maybe it's not that bad if that's the way she's choosing to deal with it."

"No, Lori, it is bad," Rick said. "She's disconnecting herself from reality. That's not a good thing."

"What do we do then?"

"We treat her like a child," Hershel said. "Her mental health isn't the best right now and without knowing the full extent of it, there's nothing else we can do."

Rick agreed but lowered his eyes. "I'm goin' out to look for Daryl," he said. "I'm takin' T-dog and Andrea with me."

"You are not leavin' us, Rick! Our son was shot and he needs you. Daryl's long gone by now anyway. Besides, him leavin' is probably the best thing that's ever happened to that little girl."

"I'm not a little girl," Beth said, startling all of us.

"Beth, sweetie," I said, turning to her, "we just want what's best for you."

"Lori, not now," Rick warned and put his hand on my arm. When I faced him, he shook his head.

"Fine. I'll go," I mumbled and walked away from them.

When I stepped out onto the porch, I groaned and shook my head, trying to get rid of the thoughts about what's happened to Beth.

XXXXXX

**Hershel-**

Rick and I stepped back into the room and watched as Beth sat on the bed, staring down at her hands.

When she looked up, she had tears in her eyes. "Daryl's not comin' back, is he?" She asked.

Rick shook his head, "We don't know, Beth. But I promise you, I will find him and bring him back."

She nodded and looked down at her hands again. "How long have I been in here?"

"Three days," I said, "you're more than welcome to stay in here if you'd like."

She nodded but didn't look up, "Yes sir."

XXXXXX

**Rick-**

It was obvious Beth wasn't understanding what was going on. Her brother left without warning and now she's alone with people she considers strangers.

Hershel talked to her a little bit about stayin' in the house until Patricia came in and asked if she wanted to help her start lunch.

She shook her head and curled up on the bed, silently cryin'.

After checkin' in on Carl, I went back to her room. She hadn't moved any.

"Beth? You want to come outside?"

"I want my Bubba," she muttered.

"I know you do but he's not here right now. How about you come outside for a while? It'll do you some good."

She sat up and looked at me then slowly nodded her head.

I led her outside and over to the camp. I was hopin' that she'd be alright with it but when Lori and Carol approached her, she got scared and started shakin'.

"Hey, Beth, just calm down," Lori tried to talk to her but it just seemed to scare her even more.

She jerked away from Lori and took off runnin' towards the house. Lori and I both followed her but when we got inside, Hershel stopped us.

"Let her be," he said. "She needs someone she trusts and right now, I think that's her brother. We need to find him."

Lori huffed and looked at us both.

"He left. He's been gone for days. How is anyone going to find him?"

"We can start by lookin' in town," I said. "Maybe he hasn't gone very far. You've seen her, maybe he just needed a break."

"A break?" She asked incredulously. "He didn't need a break. He abandoned his sister."

I shook my head and walked towards the guest room. I didn't want to argue with her or anyone about this.

"Beth?" I called out as I knocked on the bedroom door.

When she didn't reply, I eased it open to find her curled up on the bed asleep.

"She's sleepin'," I whispered when I eased the door shut and turned back to Lori and Hershel. "I'm takin' Glenn and we're goin' into town. Maybe we'll get lucky and he'll be there."

Lori huffed and stormed off again.

"Alright," Hershel finally nodded once Lori was gone. "I don't know if he's much of a drinker but considering the state his sister is in I'd be willin' to bet he went lookin' for a drink even if that wasn't his intentions. There's a place in town, Hatlin's, used to be my old stompin' ground. Y'all might could check there."

I nodded. "Thank you."

"Y'all just be careful and if you find him, do everything you can to bring him back."

XXXXXX

**Carol-**

Glenn and Rick had already been gone for several hours when Beth woke up again.

Lori and I both carried her something to eat and tried to keep her company but she wasn't much for talkin'.

"What's your favorite color?" Maggie asked as she walked in and took a seat next to Beth on the bed where she was sittin' cross legged and starin' down at her plate of food.

Beth shrugged.

"Well," Maggie began, "I just thought if you had a favorite color, I could paint your fingernails if I had it. Would you like that?"

Beth shook her head no but otherwise stayed still.

"Do you have a brush and some ponytail holders?" Lori asked Maggie.

"Yeah," she replied then left the room with Lori following her.

Beth looked up when they walked out but when she looked at me, she ducked her head again.

"Beth, can I ask you some questions?" I asked.

She didn't look up or answer.

"Okay, fine. You don't have to answer. Just nod your head yes or no. Alright?"

She nodded her head as I pulled my chair closer to the bed.

"Do you know what your 'no-no' places are?" I rolled my eyes because I couldn't believe the kind of language I was having to use with a sixteen year old.

She nodded again.

"Good. Has anyone ever touched you there? Anyone who wasn't a doctor?"

Her body tensed up but she still didn't answer me.

"Do you know that no one is supposed to touch you in your no-no places?"

Before she could answer or I could ask her another question, Maggie and Lori came back into the room.

"Okay, Beth," Lori said with a smile. "We're going to fix your hair and do your nails."

Beth finally looked up at her, clearly horrified with the thought of them bein' near her.

"Maybe we should find something else to do," I said, tryin' to ease her feelings.

"Like what?" Maggie asked.

"I don't know. Since y'all have electricity maybe we could watch a movie. Would you like that, Beth?"

She hugged her knees to her chest and shook her head no.

Maggie groaned causing Lori and I to look up at her but I wasn't sure Beth heard her anyway.

"Alright, ladies. Hershel wants to speak with Beth," Patricia said from the doorway before making her way into the room and ushering us out.

XXXXXX

**Beth-**

"Beth," Mr. Greene said when he sat down where Carol had been sittin'. "Rick went to look for Daryl. I have all the faith in the world that he will bring him back. I bet you'll be glad to see him, huh?"

I shook my head an' mumbled "no."

"Why not?" He asked.

All I could do was shrug.

I didn't want Daryl to come back anymore. I don't want him or Merle. I wanted to be left alone.

XXXXXX

**Rick-**

"That's Daryl's bike back there," Glenn said while motioning behind the dumpster at the side of the building.

"Yeah. Doesn't mean he's here though. He could've dumped it."

"But we're goin' to check it out anyway, right?"

"Yeah," I mumbled and drew my gun as we walked towards the back door of the building.

We slowly opened the door and made their way in, being careful in case there we walkers around or even worse...more people.

As we moved closer to the front of the building, we heard mumbling.

"It's Daryl," Glenn whispered when he eased the door into the bar open.

Daryl was sittin' on the floor behind the bar with a bottle of Scotch in his hand and more empty bottles on the floor around him.

"What's he sayin'?" Glenn whispered.

XXXXXX

**Daryl-**

_"Bubba, please don't leave me," she cried._

_"Bethie, look at me," I said an' sat down in front of 'er. "I'm only gon' be gone a few hours. I gotta work ta get us out of 'ere."_

_She lunged forward an' put 'er arms around my neck. "But he's here," she whispered. "I don't wanna be here."_

_My arms tightened around 'er while I tried ta think of somethin' ta say. "Jus' lock tha door when I leave an' stay in our room an' don't make any noises. If he comes in 'ere jus' get under tha bed like ya did 'fore and don't cry. Can ya do that for me?"_

_She nodded but didn't let go of me._

_"C'mon now, Junebug. Ya know I gotta get ta work."_

_She nodded again an' let go of me._

_"When will you be home?" She asked an' wiped 'er eyes._

_"In a few hours," I said an' grabbed tha watch off tha nightstand. "Ya see this hand here?" I asked, pointin' ta tha watch an' she nodded. "It's on 7 right now, when it get up 'ere ta 12, I'll be home fer lunch an' then I'll take ya over ta Merle's 'cause he'll be off work then. Alright?"_

_She took tha watch from me an' got up. I watched 'er pull a blanket an' pillow off tha bed then she crawled underneath it an' curled up._

"Shouldn'ta left 'er," I mumbled. "Shoulda made sure tha damn door was locked."

"Daryl?"

I looked up ta see who was callin' me.

I stumbled ta my feet an' pointed at 'em. "Keep yer fuckin' mouths shut. Don't need none a y'alls shit."

"We're not goin' to say anythin' except thy you should come back to the farm with us. Beth's in bad shape and she needs you."

XXXXXX

**Rick-**

Daryl staggered towards us. "Y'all don't know what she needs," he slurred. "I cain't keep 'er safe, never could."

"Alright," I raised my hands, "Alright. Just come back with us."

He took another couple of steps towards us but fell flat on his face. He groaned when he hit the floor and tried to get up but failed each time.

I motioned for Glenn to help me get him and once we had him in the truck, we put his bike in the back. Neither of which was easy.

By the time we headed back to the farm, Daryl had already tried to crawl out of the truck but ended up curled up in the backseat muttering to himself.

XXXXXX

**Daryl-**

_Tha house was quiet when I walked, not even tha TV was on an' that wasn't right. By this time he should've already been passed out in his chair with some old western playin' but he wasn't there._

_I dropped tha bag of food I had an' ran down tha hall ta mine an' Beth's room._

_There was a hole in tha door an' it almost fell of it's hinges when I pushed it open._

_"Bethie! Junebug!" I called out as I dropped down next ta tha bed an' tried ta pull 'er out from under it. "C'mon, Bethie, it's Bubba."_

_She was whimperin' when I managed ta get 'er ta come out._

_She clawed at my arms an' wouldn't open 'er eyes. I woulda shook 'er but I knew it wasn't a good idea with tha amount of blood in 'er hair._

_"Fuck. Beth," I pulled 'er inta my arms an' tried ta calm 'er down. "Shh, Bethie. I'm sorry."_

_I somehow got 'er calmed down enough ta get 'er in tha truck ta carry 'er ta Merle's._

_"Ain't no more of this shit happenin'," he said when he saw 'er._

_Later on Merle was tha one wipin' tha blood out of 'er hair an' off 'er face._

_She wouldn't look at me fer days after that._

"Damn, he's heavy," someone muttered as they pulled me out of tha car.

Next thing I remember was wakin' up an' nearly ever'one was standin' there starin' at me.

Ever'one 'cept Rick, Hershel, Carol, Lori an' Shane cleared out of the room.

"I can't believe you left your sister to go get drunk," Lori said.

Carol shook 'er head. "You told her you were goin' out lookin' for my daughter and she believed you. She trusted you but you lied to her. She's a child."

"Where is she?" I asked.

"She's in her room," Shane stated. "You weren't exactly clear on the extent of your sisters illness but we've seen enough to know to get some idea of what's wrong with her."

"Maggie managed to find something to entertain her," Hershel said.

"I wanna see 'er," I told 'em.

"That may not be the best idea. She already feels abandoned," Rick said.

I tired a few times before I was finally able ta get up out of tha bed but as I stood, Rick blocked my way.

"You've been drinkin', Daryl. At least wait until your head is clear and the you can see her."

"Let me see my sister," I shouted an' all but shoved him out of tha way.

I stumbled down tha hall ta tha room Beth was in an' eased tha door open.

She was sittin' on tha floor in tha corner of tha room with a coloring book an' crayons scattered all 'round 'er.

She didn't look up until I stepped into tha room but she hesitated 'fore she jumped up an' threw 'er arms 'round me.

"I knew you'd come back, Bubba. I jus' knew it," she whispered.

I kept a hold on 'er when I pulled away a little bit. "Bethie, can we talk fer a few minutes?"

She nodded an' looked down.

"Hey, look at me," I said an' she looked up. "Ain't nothin' ta worry 'bout. Ya ain't in no kind of trouble. Ya know that?"

I expected 'er ta nod or somethin' ta show Mr she understood but she didn't. She backed away from me 'til she was back in tha corner an' sat down with 'er knees pulled up to 'er chest.

"I don't want ya here," she mumbled.

"What?"

"You left me, Daryl. I'm not stupid."

I sat down in front of her an' tried ta get 'er ta come to me but she wouldn't.

"Ya ain't stupid. I know ya ain't."

"Then why do you treat me like I am?"

XXXXXX

**Lori-**

Beth looked up at us then ducked her head.

"Make them go away," she mumbled to Daryl.

He got up and shut the door but we stayed there and listened.

"No!" She screamed. "I hate you!"

I reached out to open the door to keep him from doing whatever was causing her to scream but Carol stopped me.

"No," she said in a hushed tone. "Let's just hear what they say. Please."

I scoffed and looked at Rick.

"Lori, we just need to hear what Beth says."

"Rick, you're a cop. You already know what she's goin' to say."

"We don't know that," Carol said. "Daryl looked for my daughter. He's taken care of Beth since we've been at the quarry. I don't believe he's hurt her but I believe someone has."

"Fine." I threw my hands up and leaned against the wall.

XXXXXX

**Beth-**

Daryl sat there, watchin' me but he wasn't really lookin' at me.

"What happened, Junebug?"

"What do ya mean?"

"Did Merle...did Merle ever hurt you?"

I scooted as far back against the wall as I could and shook my head no.

"Awe fuck!" Daryl yelled and jumped up. "He did! Our own fuckin' brother hurt ya?"

"No," I cried. "Merle didn't hurt me!"

XXXXXX

**Daryl-**

She was full out cryin' now.

"Merle didn't hurt me," she said again.

"Then why did ya hesitate? If he didn't hurt ya, who did?"

"You know who!”

"Ever'one out there thinks I hurt ya."

"Is that why you left?" She asked with a hiccup as she wiped 'er face with 'er hands.

"That ain't tha only reason."

"Daddy was right 'bout you," she mumbled.

"What?"

'Fore I could kneel down in front of 'er again, she crawled away an' got under tha bed.

"Bethie, what do ya mean?"

When she didn't answer, I reached under tha bed an' grabbed 'er arm an' started pullin' 'er out.

"No! I hate you!" She screamed over an' over.

"That's enough!" Lori shouted as tha door hit tha wall.

Tha others were tryin' ta pull 'er out of tha room but she wouldn't let 'em move 'er.

"Get your sorry ass away from her," she yelled an' ran over ta tha bed.

Rick an' Shane tried ta help me up but I shrugged 'em off an' kept tryin' ta get Beth ta come out.

XXXXXX

**Carol-**

I stood in the doorway watching everyone but no one seemed to be concerned about Beth at all. They were arguing over whether or not Daryl should stay and talk to her but none of them seemed to notice she had crawled out from under the bed and had herself tucked away into the corner of the room. She was still cryin' but now she was shakin'.

It was a horrible thing to watch but I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

So much of what I was seein' reminded me of Sophia and it reminded me that I didn't see the signs at first.

Beth may be sixteen, a few years older than Sophia, but she's still a child. Probably more than any of us know.

"Alright," I said and stepped further into the room. "Everyone needs to calm down and get out of here. Just go outside. I'm sorry, Hershel. I know this is your house but that girl over there does not need to be witness to everyone's bickering."

Daryl looked over at Beth then back to me. "I ain't leavin' my sister."

I didn't have time to object before he was at Beth. He whispered somethin' to her then she nodded and started wiping her face while Daryl picked her up, holdin' her to him like you would a child.

"Daryl, put her down and go wait on the porch. Please?" I pleaded.

"I done told ya I ain't leavin' 'er. We ain't stayin' 'ere no more."

"Alright," Hershel spoke up. "You don't have to leave her but can you put her down and step into the hallway to talk?"

He whispered something to Beth again before she let go of him and he put her down and gave Hershel a nod.

XXXXXX

**Daryl-**

"Don't wanna leave 'er again," I mumbled ta myself. When Rick shut tha door behind us. 

"I know, son," Hershel said. "But it's only for a minute." 

Ever'one stared at me. Guess they were waitin' fer me ta start talkin' but I didn't have anythin' ta say. 

"You need to go back in there and let Beth talk. Hear her out before you start talkin'," Shane told me. "Rick and I have both dealt with this kind of situation before but instead of people listenin', they always jumped to conclusions and wouldn't let the victim speak for herself." 

"I agree with Shane," Carol said. "She needs to talk and you need to listen." 

"What if I don't wanna hear what she says?" I asked. 

"As tough as that may be, you need to listen," Hershel said. "I understand that it'll be hard to hear what she has to say at first but the two of you need to clear the air. This isn't about you, Daryl. I know you had a rough time but you left her, the least you can do is listen and be patient with her." 

I nodded at what he said an' went back into tha room. 

XXXXXX

**Rick-**

"I'm not goin' to listen to Beth," Carol said. "I need to know what she says but I don't think I can actually hear her say it." 

Lori put her hand on Carol's arm and gave it a light squeeze. 

"You can go," she said. "We'll let you know what she says. I hope you're right, though. I hope Daryl and Merle didn't do anything to hurt her." 

Carol gave us all a small smile and left. 

We all understood why she needed to know but we also understood why she wasn't able to listen to it. 

XXXXXX

**Daryl-**

I leaned back against tha door but I couldn't look over at Beth so I closed my eyes. 

I could feel her starin' at me an' I knew she hated me, she had told me she did. 

I had ta listen ta Hershel. This wasn't 'bout me. Beth was tha one who had been hurt. 

An' he was right. I did need ta hear what she said. I had figured out what our dad had done an' that's why I left but I needed ta know that our brother didn't do anythin'. If Merle has ever touched 'er like that, I'd hunt 'im down an' cut off his other hand then feed 'im ta walkers. 

"Bubba," Beth tugged on my shirt. "I'm sorry." 

"Ya ain't got nothin' ta be sorry 'bout." 

"I don't hate you, Bubba. I never did. I swear I didn't," she said it so fast I could hardly understand 'er. 

"Junebug, why don't ya sit down an' let's talk. That sound okay?" 

"Yeah." 

I took her arm an' led her over ta tha bed. 

She sat down an' moved 'til her back was against tha headboard. 'Stead of sittin' beside 'er, I sat down facing 'er. 

"I need ya ta tell me tha truth, Junebug. Did Merle ever touch you...um...anywhere?" 

"No." 

"But he knew that was happenin' to ya?" 

"No...I...I don't know. He never asked but knew somethin' happened that night." 

"What night?" 

"Merle took me out with 'im one night when you wasn't home. But I was a good girl fer them, jus' like I was fer daddy. I didn't scream or nothin', Bubba. I was good." 

I rubbed my hands over my face. "What'd they do to ya? Was Merle 'round when they did it?" 

"No. Merle wasn't in tha same room. He left me alone an' took a girl into another room. A guy asked me my name an' when I told 'im my name was Beth, he asked if I was Beth Dixon, Merle Dixon's sister. I said yes. He told me Merle wanted him ta keep an' eye on me so he took me to another room." She looked down an' started pickin' at 'er shirt. "He told me Merle owed 'im. I knew what that meant." 

"How'd ya know what that meant, Bethie? Can ya tell me that?" 

She looked up at me with tears in 'er eyes. "Daddy told me I couldn't tell you an' Merle. You won't love me anymore if I tell." 

I started ta reach out for 'er but I didn't want 'er ta react like she did earlier so I waited 'til moved closer to me an' put 'er hands on either side of my face. 

"Bubba, promise you'll still love me if I tell ya. Please don't hate me." 

"I promise, Junebug. I cain't an' won't ever hate ya. You're my baby sister, I'll always love ya. Jus' tell me what happened." 

She dropped 'er hands an' scooted back against tha headboard an' hugged 'er knees to 'er chest. 

"C'mon now, jus' tell me what happened that night when ya was with Merle. That's all I'm askin' ya ta tell me right now." 

She was quiet for a few minutes 'fore she started chewin' on 'er fingernails. 

"He shoved me down an' told me Merle owed 'im an' since I was there, he was gon' get paid. He started touchin' me an' tellin' me ta be good for 'im. I tried ta be good but it hurt an' then...then someone else started touchin' me. They hurt me an' I tried ta scream fer Merle but they hit me, Daryl." She took a shaky breath an' was tryin' 'er best not ta cry. "It hurt so much more than it did 'fore. When they were done with me, they pushed me out of tha room. I didn't try ta find Merle. Jus' went outside ta get in tha truck but it was locked." 

"When did Merle find out 'bout it?" 

"When he came outside. He saw what they did an' put me in tha truck an' when we got home, he carried me inside ta tha bathroom. He told me ta get cleaned up an' then he put me in bed an' gave me some pills," she shook 'er head then muttered... "I'm not Beth Dixon." 

It took me a minute ta try an' figure out when I'd heard say that, then it clicked. 

_"Mornin', Beth," I said an' kissed tha top of her head._

_"I'm not Beth," she mumbled._

_"What?"_

_"I'm not Beth," she said again._

_I looked over at Merle who was leanin' against tha kitchen counter. He shrugged an' went back ta eatin' his bowl of cereal._

_I poured me some an' sat down next ta Beth at tha lil' table._

_"Beth..."_

_"I'm not Beth," she said, this time lookin' up at me._  
_"Okay," I said, "if you're not Beth, who are ya?"_

_"June, jus' June."_

_"Yeah, I know. June Elizabeth Dixon, but we've always called ya Beth," I said._

_"But I'm not. I'm June. I'm not Beth. I'm not Beth Dixon. I swear I'm not." She said while tryin' not ta cry but I could see tha tears 'fore they started fallin'._

_Merle had sat his bowl down and was walkin' towards us when I grabbed Beth's hand an' asked 'er ta look at me._

I had seen tha few bruises she had on 'er face an' neck but at tha time I thought it had happened 'fore Merle picked 'er from our dads. But they never told me different, he didn't say nothin' 'bout carryin' 'er out tha night before. Neither of 'em had said anythin' an' it pissed me off hearin' 'bout it an' hearin' he'd given some pills that I'm pretty damn sure wasn't hers but I didn't say nothin'. 

"Bubba, did daddy ever touch ya?" 

"What ya mean?" 

"Did he touch ya where...where he was s'posed ta touch ya?" 

"No," I shook my head in disgust. 

Her eyes got wide an' she was 'bout ta start panickin'. "Then...then why'd he touch me? Why'd he let them touch me?!" She was cryin' now. 

"Them? He let someone touch you?" 

She nodded. 

"Who, Bethie? Why'd he let 'em do it?" 

"He...he owed 'em," she wiped 'er eyes an' laid down. "It was gross, Bubba, but I was a good girl fer daddy an' them. I didn't like it but I didn't scream or nothin'. Daddy told me if I did anythin' it'd make it worse an' he would hurt me. But when I was good he wouldn't hurt me fer a lil' while." >

I knew I wasn't gon' like 'er answer ta my next question but in some way I needed ta know exactly what she meant when she said they touched 'er. 

"Junebug, what did they do to ya? Did they jus' touch ya or was it somethin' else?" 

She sat back up an' looked at me but tha look on 'er face wasn't right. She had tha same look she'd have when she'd start ta shut down. 

XXXXXX

**Rick-**

Lori had her hand over her mouth as we waited to hear what Beth's answer was goin' to be. We were all waitin' and prayin' to God it wouldn't be as horrible as we thought. 

"They'd put things in me," Beth finally said, causin' Lori to gasp a little. "They'd use their fingers or their tongues an' their...their things. Daddy would watch an' tell me I was bein' good fer him."  
After she said that, we could hear her cryin' and Daryl whispered somethin' to her. 

It was a good ten minutes before we heard anythin' else in the room and the door swung open. 

Daryl didn't look at us, he just hurried outside. 

Lori stuck her head into the room then shut the door. 

"Rick, Shane," she began. "One of y'all should go after Daryl and I'll look after Beth." 

Shane and I both went after him but we stopped when we saw him throwin' up. 

"I'll talk to him," I said. "You go talk to Carol." 

"Get tha fuck away from me," Daryl shouted before he hunched over and threw up again. 

When he stood back up I saw he had been cryin'. >

"I knew he was fucked up an' he was hurtin' 'er," he said. "But what kinda sick sum-bitch fucks 'is own daughter an' sits there an' watches someone else fuck 'er?" 

"I don't know. I'm sorry you had to hear that but it's better that you know what she's been through." 

Daryl just shook his head and walked off towards the house. 

I followed him just in case Lori said anythin' even though I didn't think she would since we heard from Beth what had happened. 

Lori simply moved out of Daryl's way so he could go in and see his sister. 

XXXXXX

**Beth-**

I woke up with Daryl's arm 'round my shoulders an' I was so happy he we there. 

"I ain't ever leavin' ya again, Junebug," he whispered to me. "An' no matter what, I'll always love ya. Ya know that, right?" 

I nodded an' closed my eyes again. 

XXXXXX


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Finally! An update! I'm not going to put much here so y'all can get on with reading this chapter but I do have to say that y'all are all amazing and thank you!
> 
> WARNING: All triggers apply. Rape, child molestation, physical abuse, verbal abuse, mental and emotional abuse...consider yourself warned!
> 
> Please Review!

**Daryl-**

I laid next ta Beth 'til she went back ta sleep then I got up. I wasn't leavin' 'er, I jus' wanted ta talk ta tha ol' man 'bout 'er.

He was in tha livin' room with Rick, Shane an' Lori when I found 'im. They was all starin' at me, waitin' fer me ta talk.

Lori stood up an' walked over ta me. "I'm sorry, Daryl. I misjudged you and Merle. I know now that you would never hurt Beth in that way but you have no idea how much you did hurt her when you left. She loves both of you so much."

"Told y'all I'd never hurt 'er like that. Didn't even know that sum-bitch was doin' those things to 'er."

"Daryl," Rick stood up and so did Shane. "We want to have a talk with you about Beth. That is, if you don't mind."

"Naw," I mumbled.

"Alright. We're just waitin' on Carol," he said.

It wasn't that long 'til Carol came in tha house an' sat down next ta Lori.

"What y'all wanna talk 'bout?" I asked.

Carol looked at tha others then back at me. "We want to talk about the ways Beth was abused and what kind of consequences and damage it could have caused her. She wasn't just physically abused, which you already knew about, but her being sexually abused like she was, I'm certain there's probably more wrong with her than you or any of us could have ever imagined."

"What're ya sayin'?"

"Daryl," Lori leaned forward an' put 'er elbows on 'er knees, "has Beth said anythin' else to you about the abuse?"

"Naw. She went back ta sleep. 'Sides, y'all was listenin' so why ya askin' that?"

"Because we want to know if there has ever been any medical concerns about STD's or pregnancy with her," Carol answered. "Has Beth ever been treated for anything like that? Or maybe she has and your dad didn't specifically say that's what it was? Has she ever been pregnant? Maybe had an abortion or anythin'?"

"What tha hell kinda questions are those? Ya think she woulda been sick an' me an' Merle not know 'bout it?"

"Well, y'all, or at least you, didn't know about the sexual abuse," Shane said.

"That's bullshit. She wasn't ever sick like that an' she ain't never been pregnant."

"Are you sure?" Lori asked. "Your dad could've kept these things from you especially since he was the one abusing her."

"It's also likely that your dad and the other men didn't use protection," Shane added.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Lori-**

Daryl was quiet after what Shane and I said and I could tell it made him sick for us to be asking these questions but we had to do it. We had to know if there was anythin' else wrong with her other than the emotional and mental trauma she was suffering from.

He sat there for a good five minutes before sayin' anythin'.

"Shit! Fuck!" He mumbled but kept his head down.

"Is there something you would like to share with us, son?" Hershel asked him.

When he looked up at Hershel, he was pale and I thought he was about to throw up right then and there but he didn't. He jumped up and ran out of the room. We heard the door to Beth's room slam shut and after a few minutes we heard her cryin'.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Daryl-**

"Junebug, wake up," I whispered an' lightly shook 'er.

"No," she grumbled an' pushed my hand away.

"C'mon, Junebug. I need ta talk to ya. Can ya wake up an' talk ta me fer a minute?"

She finally opened 'er eyes an' pouted. "I wanna sleep, Bubba."

"I know ya do but I need ta talk ta ya. It's real important."

It took 'er a minute but she sat up an' pulled tha blanket up to 'er chin.

"What ya wanna talk 'bout, Bubba?"

"'Bout what we was talkin' 'bout earlier, what happened to ya."

She nodded but kept 'er head down.

"I don't wanna talk 'bout it no more."

"We have ta talk 'bout it."

"Why?" She whined.

"Sorry, kiddo, but ya ain't got a choice. They was all jus' sayin' somethin' an' it got me thinkin'...thinkin' 'bout some of those meds ya was on. Tha one's that was for...ya know."

She shook 'er head an' tried ta crawl under tha covers but I stopped 'er.

Shit! This wasn't gon' be easy. I was sure I already knew tha answer but I needed ta hear it from her.

"Junebug, look at me," I turned 'er head towards me but she wouldn't look up. "Ya cain't be shuttin' me out like this."

"I don't wanna talk 'bout it no more, Bubba."

"Why not?"

"Quit yer God damn cryin'. I'm sick of listenin' to it. We're leavin' tomorrow so ya best not say or do nothin' else or I'll leave yer ass here," she said softly.

"What?"

She looked up. "That's what you said an' then you left me. You left me, Bubba, an' I don't wanna do or say nothin' else ta make ya leave me again. I didn't want ya ta come back but that's jus' 'cause I was mad," she started tearin' up but quickly wiped 'er eyes. "I won't make it without you."

"That ain't true. Me an' Merle taught ya how ta do things ya'd need ta know ta survive an' you're tough after all tha shit you been through. But I ain't gon' leave ya, Beth. I jus' wanna ask ya somethin'. "

"'Kay but ya promise ya won't leave me?"

"I've already promised ya that now quit tryin' ta keep me from askin' questions. Now tell me, do ya 'member if...if dad or any of tha other guys used protection?"

She cocked 'er head ta tha side, "Protection?"

"A rubber or anythin' like that?"

"I...I...I don't know. I don't know what ya mean."

"Fer fucks sake. Ya really don't know what that means?"

"Uh-uh," she muttered.

"Shit," I rubbed my hand over my face an' groaned. "I'll be right back."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Carol-**

Rick jumped up and rushed to the doorway to block Daryl from leaving the house.

"Get out of my way!" Daryl snarled.

"I can't do that," Rick said. "You need to have a seat and calm down."

Daryl glanced around the room at all of us before he moved into the room and sat down.

"What y'all want now?"

"Daryl," I spoke up. "I don't know if it would help or not but would you mind if Lori and I had a talk with Beth?"

"Ain't no one else talkin' to 'er."

"That's not helpin' your case," Hershel said. "If you really care about your sister and want to help her get better, there can't be any secrets. You need to tell us what you know and anything she's said about what's happened to her."

"Think y'all was right," Daryl mumbled.

"What?" Rick and Shane said at the same time.

"Think y'all was right," he repeated. "She don't know 'bout none of that stuff an' she was on those pills women take."

"Did she say that?" Lori asked.

"Naw. Didn't have ta say it. Me an' Merle was told she was on them 'cause they helped with..."

"With her periods?" Lori finished.

Daryl nodded and looked down.

"Y'all knew she was on birth control but y'all never put two and two together?" Shane asked incredulously.

He shook his head no.

"It's alright, Daryl," Lori assured him. "It's perfectly normal for a girl her age to be on birth control. It does have benefits other than preventing pregnancy. I'm sure she may have really needed them. Can we talk to Beth?"

He shrugged. "Don't see why not."

Lori and I took a minute to talk over what we were going to discuss with Beth before we went into her room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Lori-**

I took a deep breath and tried to steady my nerves as we sat down in Beth's room.

Carol sat down in a chair and I sat down on the bed next Beth.

Poor thing was shakin' and wouldn't make eye contact with us.

"Beth," I started. "Carol and I want to talk about a few things with you. I'm sure you're aware of your monthly visitor but has anyone ever talked to you about the things that go along with that?"

She looked very uncomfortable but she still nodded her head yes.

"Who had the talk with you?" Carol asked.

"My Bubba's girlfriend."

"Which one of your Bubba's are you talkin' about?" I asked.

"Merle. His girlfriend talked ta me 'bout it.""

"Oh wow," I looked at Carol and we both shook our heads. "Your brothers girlfriend talked to you about your period. Did she talk to you about the birds and the bees? Where babies come from?"

Beth furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head no. "She jus' told me what ta expect with...with that."

"Okay, so, who would buy your things when you needed them?" Carol asked.

"My things?" Beth repeated.

"Yes," Carol said. "Pads, tampons, pills. Who would buy those for you?"

She shrugged. "If I was with my daddy he'd make me go in an' get 'em but if I's with my Bubba's then one of them would get 'em. But Merle's girlfriend bought them for me the first time."

I had no words for what this girl was sayin'. It was all so sad and so scary. She had been extremely sheltered and I'm sure Merle's girlfriend wasn't the type of person who should have been givin' a young woman information and advice about her period.

"Beth, did Merle's girlfriend talk to you about birth control? About why you were on it?" Carol asked before I had the chance to.

"Birth control?" Beth asked. "I wasn't on that."

"Yes, Beth. You were. Daryl just told us you were," I said. "Now, why did you start takin' that? Did you get pregnant?"

Carol looked at me and shook her head then put her hand on her stomach. "Beth, have you ever felt somethin' in your stomach? Like a baby?"

"No," Beth said, shakin' her head vigorously.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"I'm sure," she said. "I don't ever want babies an' I know I wouldn't be a good mama."

"Oh, now, don't say that," Carol said as she knelt down in front of Beth and took her hands in her own. "That's not true. I'm sure you'll make a wonderful mother someday when you're better and find the right guy but you're still so young. You do understand that Lori and I are just concerned about you?"

"Yeah. I know," Beth muttered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Beth-**

I wanted ta pull my hands away from Carol but I couldn't.

Maybe my daddy was right 'bout me too. I'm stupid.

I remember tha doctor tellin' me what those pills were for but I didn't really know.

Daddy jus' carried me in there an' told 'em he didn't want me ta end up like my mama.

A stupid fuckin' crackhead whore. That's what daddy always said my mama was an' I didn't wanna be like her.

"Beth," Lori put 'er hand on my shoulder, "will you please answer our questions?"

I didn't want to but I nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A few weeks later..._

**Carol-**

Hershel had agreed to let us all move into the house if we wanted to but since it was still warm enough, we all opted to stay outside. The only ones who slept in the house were Carl and Beth but right now, they were outside on the front porch playin' a card game.

Beth's been surprisingly better since Daryl came back and they talked and while none of us had spoken to her about it, we had all decided to finally hold a meeting to discuss her situation.

She still clung to Daryl and wouldn't speak much but in the days following her talk with him, we started seein' more and more of her childish side.

"Daryl," Hershel spoke first, "she's your sister but you know we all need to discuss her situation."

Daryl grunted.

"Alright," Rick stood up to speak first. "We all know she doesn't like bein' touched, she doesn't like attention or to talk but we shouldn't ignore her because of that."

Lori watched him talk for a minute then stepped outside to check on the kids. When she returned, she stood next to Rick and lightly touched his arm.

"Daryl, I was a teacher before all of this, would you mind if I started givin' Beth lessons with Carl?"

"Naw," he shook his head. "If she wants ta do it, I ain't got no problem with it."

"Thank you," Lori said. "Also, Carol, I want to thank you for your concern over Beth following Rick around but I don't see a problem with that. Again, Daryl, it's up to you but you should know it's best if she tries to form other bonds. You and Merle seem to have been the only ones she had any connection or contact with and while we know y'all love her and didn't hurt her, that's not healthy for a sixteen year old."

"I agree," Hershel said. "She's sixteen, not six. It's time she starts becoming more independent and try to get over her fears. It will take some time but if we're all willin' to pitch in and not step over any boundaries with her, I believe it will help her."

Everyone else started throwing around ideas and things they could do to help Beth but I could see all of this information was beginning to overwhelm Daryl.

"I think that's enough for today," I said. "We shouldn't try to do too much with her. For the time bein' we should just let her do the small things. Lori can give her lessons, she can follow Rick and Daryl and then we'll slowly start introducing new things to her. She's gotten into a routine these last few weeks but all of this could be too much for her to handle all at once."

After we had all agreed on how to approach Beth with these new things, I asked to speak with Daryl and Rick alone.

We walked out onto the porch and watched Carl and Beth for a brief moment and then I led them out towards the campsite.

"What's this about?" Rick asked.

"Well, it has a lot to do with what Beth did with you. We haven't had a chance to actually discuss that part and I think it's something Daryl should be here for."

"I ain't fixin' ta listen ta you talkin' 'bout my sister and….and that."

"I'm not going to talk about your sister and sex but you do need to understand that she needs to learn. She needs to learn how to properly react in situations. Her reaction to Rick simply questioning her and tryin' to comfort her was very inappropriate. And even if Rick and Lori are fine with her continuing to follow him around, that's not showing her any true boundaries. We all agreed we shouldn't throw too much at her but we do need to consider this as something that needs to be addressed sooner rather than later. You do understand that?"

He glanced up at me then back down and nodded. "Yeah, I understand."

"Good. Now, if it's okay with you and Rick, I'd like to ask Maggie and Glenn to pick up somethings on their next run. Lori will be giving Beth lessons, I'll try my best to explain things to her. I feel that if she has that one on one, she'll feel comfortable enough to ask questions and I can explain things to her."

"Fine with me," Daryl mumbled, never looking up.

Rick nodded and said, "I'll talk to Hershel and see if he'll agree to let Maggie go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hershel-**

I was glad there was an agreement to how Beth's situation would be treated. She certainly didn't need anyone forcing her into situations where she would be uncomfortable and would cause her to have another breakdown. Too much at one time was sure to do that to that poor girl.

Maggie, Jimmy and I were sitting at the table in the dining room reading from the Bible when we heard the screen door creak open. By the soft sounds of the footsteps I guessed it was Beth so when Maggie stood up, I shook my head and motioned for her to sit back down.

"But Daddy…." she started.

"No, Maggie. We're going to leave her be. By now she knows where things are at in this house and if she can't find what she needs, she can ask. And until she does, we will sit right here and continue our study."

"Yes sir," she said quietly as she sat back down.

It wasn't very long after we had finished with our study that Rick came in and asked if Maggie could go on a run with the Asian kid the next day. I was hesitant at first but when he explained that Carol had a listed of things she wanted Maggie to look for so she could have a proper talk with Beth, I agreed.

The house and yard had quieted down once Maggie and Jimmy joined the others outside. I was grateful they were behaving and that these people didn't seem to be causing any trouble. They had been here long enough that I shouldn't worry about that but I still did.

With that in mind I retired to my office, put on a record and sat there quietly as I listened to one of my Annie's favorite songs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Maggie-**

Daddy tried his best to keep his guard up but he was failin'. Jimmy and I had talked about it and we figured it was just him missin' Mama. Neither of us knew though if he knew what we did. We wondered if he still saw her as being sick or if he saw her as being whatever those things are.

We had both seen them, seen what they were like and what they did. We were terrified of tellin' the others about the barn. How could we? They already thought we blind and sheltered to what was goin' on.

It didn't help one bit that Daddy prayed every day for Mama and Shawn to get better and every day after he'd read from the Bible, he went to his office and shut us out.

"He's listenin' to it again," Jimmy whispered when we approached the front door.

"I know but don't say anythin'."

When we went inside, Jimmy went up to his room and I started towards Daddy's office.

I hadn't realized that Beth was still in the house but she was and she was sittin' outside Daddy's office with her legs pulled up to her chest, her head restin' on her knees and her eyes closed.

"…Oh, he taught me to love him and promised to love and to cherish me over all others above," she mumbled the words to the song that was playin'. I smiled to myself and stood back listenin' to her sing Mama's favorite song. "How my heart is now wondering no misery can tell. He's left me no warning, no words of farewell. Oh, he taught me to love him and called me his flower that was blooming to cheer him through life's dreary hour. Oh, I long to see him and regret the dark hour. He gone and neglected this pale wildwood flower."

When the record ended, she opened her eyes and hurried to her feet. She quietly took the few steps to her room and eased the door shut. That's when Jimmy and his loud mouth busted out laughin'. I drew back and slapped the backside of his.

"You could be a little more sensitive or at least a little quieter."

He shrugged. "I wasn't laughin' at her. I was laughin' 'cause we're sick of hearin' that song and she actually liked it."

I rolled my eyes and chuckled. "Go help Patricia gather eggs."

"You're not the boss of me. I don't have to listen to you."

"Yes you do unless you want Daddy to find out what's under your bed," I said with a smile. He walked off mumbling somethin' under his breath. I just shook my head and went upstairs to my room.

Carol and Rick had told me that Daddy agreed to let me go a run to get some things for Carol to start teaching Beth but the list she had given me was so dull. I understand her not wantin' to make things sound fun to Beth, especially after what we know now, but she didn't have to try to scare the girl with it.

I quickly found a couple books I had that Mama had given me to help me learn about becoming a woman and put them in a bag to give to Carol. I'm sure she would want to look them over and add anything they may have left out in her talk.

Before I walked out of my room, something on my dresser caught my eye. I quickly grabbed it up and put it in my back pocket.

Outside, I gave Carol the books and looked around for Daryl.

Daddy had talked to us before and really, everyone knew better than to approach Beth without letting Daryl know.

It wasn't out of fear or anything like that. It was because if she had another breakdown or something happened, we'd know how to deal with the situation without anyone getting mad.

Glenn was the one who told me where Daryl was and even walked me over to him.

He was sittin' on the ground doin' somethin' with his motorcycle but he glanced up at us then looked back at whatever he was messin' with.

"What'd y'all want?"

I stepped closer to him but stopped when he looked up at me. "I wanted to ask you if it was alright if I talked to Beth."

He shrugged. "Don't know why you're askin' me. Ever'one else seems ta be doin' all tha thinkin' for 'er."

"I'm askin' you because she's your sister and if I were in your position I would rather people ask me first than to act like it's their place to know what's best for her."

He looked away from me for a moment then stood up. "What's ya wanna talk to 'er 'bout?"

"This," I took my iPod out of my back pocket and handed it to him. "It's one of my IPod's. Daddy was playin' some old Carter Family record earlier and I overheard Beth singin' to it. I thought she might would like to listen to some music, somethin' other than what Daddy plays."

He handed it back to me and looked around almost nervously. "She'd like that," he finally mumbled.

I smiled the whole way to the house and once inside, I asked Glenn to wait in the hallway while I talked to Beth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Beth-**

I was curled up on the bed whenever the door opened. At first I thought it was Daryl but when I turned over and saw it was Mr. Greene's daughter, my stomach turned. I had heard her and her brother in the hallway laughin' 'cause I was singin' so I couldn't help but think she was in here to laugh at me some more.

"Hi," she said softly as she sat in the chair by the bed. "I heard you singin' earlier."

I sat up and stared at her, waitin' for her to say somethin' or make fun of me but she didn't. She held somethin' out to me and insisted I take it.

"I don't know what kind of music you like and this may not have anythin' you like on it but maybe you'll find somethin'. Do you know how to work it?"

I shook my head no.

"Hand it here," she said.

She got closer to me and showed me how to work it. I'd never heard of some of the songs on there but I was thankful she was givin' me somethin' to drown out everythin'. She didn't say anythin' else after that but I waited 'til she had left the room to put the ear things in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Lori-**

Beth has been coming outside for a few days now so I could give her and Carl lessons. She's doing much better than I had expected her to do. She's even trying to help Carl with his work though she's having a little trouble explaining it to him.

"Ms. Lori," Beth spoke shyly as I was gathering up their books. "I...I finished tha math book ya gave me."

She handed me the book and sheets of paper she had done the work on. I scanned through them quickly.

"Beth, you finished the whole book?"

She nodded. "Yes ma'am."

"Well, tomorrow when we work on math, I'll give you some free time to do whatever you want until we begin the next subject," I smiled at her but she ducked her head. "Beth," I sat the books down, "is everything alright?"

"I...I...," she mumbled something I couldn't quiet make out.

"Sweetie, what's the matter?"

She blushed.

"Oh sweetie! When?"

"Yesterday," she stated without looking at me.

"Okay. You go on inside and I'll see if I can find anything for you."

She nodded and before I could ask her what she needed, she ran off to the house.

I looked around for Andrea or Maggie, when I noticed Daryl watching me. I didn't feel threatened or uncomfortable like I would have before and that made it easier when I walked over to him.

"How's she doin'?" He spoke first.

I smiled at his question. "She's doing good. She's really smart."

He nodded his head. "Yeah, she is."

"What were her grades like in school?" I asked, momentarily putting aside the question I had intended on asking him.

He shrugged. "A's mostly."

"Was there any particular subject she was interested in?"

"I don't know. Maybe. She liked ta read."

"Okay, I'll see if we can find her more reading materials."

He was quiet for a moment. "That ain't why ya came over 'ere, is it?"

"No," I shook my head. "It's not. Beth started her period. I know you're her brother and this is kind of awkward but you've been there for her when other's haven't. I was just wondering if you knew what kind of products she used."

He stepped away from me and reached inside his tent. "There's some in of 'er stuff in 'ere."

I thanked him and took the bag from him.

When I got inside, Beth was sitting on the bed with her hands in her lap. She looked a little scared but when I handed her the bag, she relaxed a little.

She took a few things out of the bag and went to tha bathroom.

While she was in there, I got her a glass of water and rummaged through her bag until I found a bottle of ibuprofen.

When she returned, I handed her the glass and two of the pills.

After she had taken them, I sat down on the bed next to her.

"You're doing so good, Beth. You've come a long way. Thank you for trusting me enough to come to me."

She looked slightly embarrassed but at least she didn't pull away from me when I reached for her hand.

"Any time you need anything, no matter what it is, you can come to me. Okay?" She nodded. "Now, you just lay down and rest. Those pills should kick in soon. Come find me if you need anything."

"Thank you, Ms. Lori," she said as she reached for the iPod on the nightstand and laid down.

"Where'd you get that?" I asked.

"Oh. Maggie gave it to me. I can give it back to her if you want me to."

"No. No, sweetie. There's no need to do that. I was just curious. It was nice of her to do that. You just lay down and enjoy the music."

When I stepped into the hallway and had shut the door behind me, I leaned against the wall and tried not to cry.

This poor girl was so damaged but I could see that she had a fire and determination to her that no one knew about.


End file.
